


Nailed It

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Snape, Foot Fetish, M/M, Painted toes, PostWar, Tattoos, Toe Rings, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: When Severus receives advice to loosen up, he does the one thing he's always wanted to do. He just never thought it would have such interesting results.





	Nailed It

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic of the year. Thanks to all my loyal readers for your encouragement and Kudos throughout the last year. They've really kept me going. I hope you enjoy this little one shot and don't forget I've got a new chaptered fic starting on the first. :)
> 
> Special thanks to Masao for letting me talk through this one on several occasions and my awesome Beta Magzillasaurus. Also, I apologize to my Discord group for all the feet pictures.

“Put some socks on.”

The other sixth and seventh year students gathered in the Gryffindor common room paused and turned to see a familiar smirk on Dean Thomas’s face. A look around the garishly red room showed a mixture of smiles; indulgent, uncomprehending, and knowing. The indulgent smiles came mostly from the older students, this was a welcome memory from before _last year._ The reminder for a student in a specific dorm to don his socks before heading to bed. The words had been a noticeable absence in the previous year’s nightly routine. The uncomprehending smiles were pasted across the faces of the younger years and new students who realized that a private joke was somehow being broadcast, and they wished to seem a part of this unique experience, even if they did not understand it. The knowing smirks were held by only a select few. More specifically six select few; four boys who shared a dorm, and two girls who knew all too well why the seventh person sported a blushing face.

“Don’t worry,” Neville said as he moved towards the stairs. “There are some things I still remember.” He gave a saucy smile and winked at the still blushing Harry.

Ron chuckled and knocked his shoulder against Harry’s, causing the man to blush even harder. Hermione smiled at the familiar display and settled back against the couch, turning her focus once more to her book. She sighed and thought about the last six months. This time last year they had been holed up in Grimmauld place making plans to infiltrate the Ministry. Since then, Harry had succeeded in destroying Voldemort, the school had been rebuilt, the Ministry reformed, and Hermione had talked her friends into returning to finish their education. It had been easier to talk Harry into returning, though she highly suspected that had something to do with the fact that Professor Snape had been allowed to return to teach NEWT level potions.

When Harry had disappeared under the cloak, she and Ron and gone back to the shack, hoping to find their friend. Instead they had found a barely conscious Snape struggling to pull a vial from his robe. She had always held a deep respect for the Slytherin Head of House- despite his often cruel treatment of her- and had quickly moved to aide the potions master. After that, things were a blur. Once he had seemed stable enough, Hermione had left the man in the care of a sober Winky. Later, listening to Harry’s speech, she had felt better about tending to Dumbledore’s killer. It hadn’t been until the following morning, Harry having somehow slipped away unnoticed the night before, that she was able to tell her friend what had happened.

She knew that over the next several months Harry had spent quite a bit of time at the man’s bedside. They had formed a sort of quasi-tolerance; at least on Snape’s part. Harry now sported a full blown crush on the man. Hermione smirked at the vague thought of whether Harry had ever seen Snape’s feet during the man’s convalescence. It was no secret among the Gryffindor boys of Harry’s class that Harry Potter had a _thing_ for feet. Sometime during the middle of their fifth year, it had become a running joke for the boys to remind each other to keep their feet covered, lest Harry become entranced by them. Not that Harry actually fancied any of his dorm mates but, according to Harry, they all had rather interesting feet.

She wasn’t sure how many times she had heard about the feet of her fellow classmates. Dean’s with his dark pinked soles, Seamus with his monkey-like feet, and Neville’s stubby toes. She knew all about Ron’s feet, intimately; the whirls of red hair on his big toes, the way his little toes had that tiny curve. Hermione bit at her bottom lip and felt the flush fill her cheeks. She supposed she could understand why Harry was… interested in feet.

“I’m going to bed,” Hermione looked up at Harry’s words.

“Mate,” Seamus said as Harry stood up, “at least give the man some time to cover his feet.”

Harry blushed furiously but summoned a pillow from the couch and tossed it at Seamus. “Prat.”

The small group laughed as Harry made his way to the stairs. Hermione once again turned her focus to her book, glad to be back at Hogwarts.

 

Harry didn’t mind the teasing, truly he didn’t. He didn’t blame the guys. Hell, he lost count how many times they had caught him studying their feet. It wasn’t until Seamus said something about a foot fetish that Harry wondered if indeed he did have a sexual thing for feet. It hadn’t occurred to him before, because he didn’t necessarily find his dorm mates attractive. Well, honestly, at that time he had been more focused on staying alive than determining his sexuality. He had just assumed he was straight, like so many others. It had taken Ron’s very detailed description of a heavy snogging session with Lavender for Harry to realize he had no desire to do _that_ with a girl, and he began to finally question his sexuality. The first time he found himself wanking to a men’s shoe catalogue answered the other question.

Harry didn’t know what it was about feet that fascinated him. Perhaps it was that they felt almost forbidden, the way people tended to keep them hidden in socks and shoes and slippers. He loved long toes, defined arches, and delicate ankles. He adored it when Hermione or Ginny allowed him to paint their toes, and he was becoming quite proficient at nail art. It was no surprise for the girls to open their birthday and Christmas presents to find anklets. Though Hermione wasn’t too fond of them, Ginny loved toe rings, and Harry had gotten her several for her last birthday.

Of course, adorning and decorating the girls’ feet did little for his libido. But Gin _had_ found a nice little magazine that kept Harry entertained. Or _had_ kept Harry entertained. Most of his nights were spent wondering what Snape’s feet looked like; damn his crush on the man. He knew Snape had long feet, he’d seen the man’s boots after all. It had been purely by accident. He’d gone on one of his usual visits to the infirmary to check on Snape and some of the other wounded when he’d seen the man’s black dragon hide boots at the foot of the bed. It was several weeks later that Harry caught himself staring at the foot of the bed, watching the movement beneath the pile of blankets and hoping for a glance, that Harry realized he was developing a crush on the man. He tried not to let it show, tried to maintain the growing friendship and tentative camaraderie that was building between him and Snape. Sometimes he thought he was doing an okay job, but there were the few rare instances he caught Snape giving him an odd look that caused Harry’s stomach to clench and heart to pound in fear that he had somehow given himself away. But Snape never pushed him away or insulted him... too much.

Neville was already in bed by the time Harry made it to the dorm room, and Harry quickly changed into his own night clothes and slipped into bed. They had classes in the morning, and then two more days until the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year.

 

“Five points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Elsey.” Harry flinched as Snape towered over the boy across the aisle from Harry. “One would think that after six years you would have figured out the difference between nettleweed and thornberries. Clean this mess up and leave my classroom. Be thankful you are only receiving a zero and not Saturday detention.”

The threat was enough to stop any outcry and make the boy hurry to clean up the overflowing cauldron. Snape continued to swoop around the room, making additional comments where needed. Harry gave a mental wince, wondering why the man felt the need to continue on with his hateful charade. Harry had seen glimpses of a different Snape in their infrequent association; no less sarcastic, but not so bitter either. Harry felt the soft puff of air that indicated Snape’s nearby presence, and he forced himself to concentrate on his cauldron rather than let his eyes drift to the floor and wait for the passing feet.

“I see an additional year has given you the knowledge of the difference between slicing and dicing, Mr. Potter. I do hope the rest of your knowledge has had the chance to thusly improve.”

Harry bit back the smile at the compliment. “Me too, Professor.”

Snape stopped in his forward progress and glanced over his shoulder at Harry. Harry looked up to see a raised eyebrow and gave a small smile before dropping his eyes back to his potion.

“Granger, do tend to your own cauldron before you attempt to bearlead Mr. Weasley’s barely adequate attempt. Five points from Gryffindor.” Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Harry was thankful when class was over and took his time gathering his books.

“Harry.” He looked up when Hermione called his name.

“You go on. I’ll catch up. I need to speak to Sn- Professor Snape.” She nodded and dragged Ron out of the lab. Harry shoved the rest of his books in his bag as the last student strode from the room. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped to the front of the classroom. Snape was turned away, guiding the eraser over the blackboard with his wand, as it deleted the day’s instructions. “Sir?”

Snape didn’t look back. “Potter. I don’t recall giving you detention, or are you volunteering?”

Harry let the smile play over his lips as he watched the graceful movements of Snape’s wrist and wondered at the equal gracefulness of ankle movement. “No, sir. I actually wished to ask a favor of you.”

Snape stopped at that and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Harry. “A favor?” He turned fully, dropping his wand hand to his side and narrowing his eyes at Harry. “And what, pray tell, gave you the idea that I might be amenable to granting you a favor?”

Harry attempted to look appropriately demure. “Well, nothing specific, sir. But as you are constantly promoting the value of education and, even more often, lamenting my-”

“Oh cut line, Potter,” Snape snapped, an amused glint in his dark eyes. “You forget I spent years stroking the ego of a madman. I do not need it from you. What is it you want?”

Harry bit back his smile unsuccessfully. “We’re doing an essay in Defense about the theory of spellcrafting, and, since I know it’s something you have an interest in, I was hoping you might have better resources than the library.”

Harry swallowed and held his head high as Snape studied him. “What makes you think,” Snape said in a slow measured speech, “that my past spellcrafting was not merely a stage? Perhaps I have long since outgrown childish curiosities.”

Harry blinked. “Begging your pardon, sir, but I don’t think so. From my understanding-”

“A vast pool of experience no doubt.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat at the coldly spoken tease. “Um, from my understanding, spellcrafting is quite an intricate art form, and I don’t think that’s something you’d just stop being interested in. Like potions, it is subtle and complex; your fortés, I believe.”

An eyebrow shot up slightly. “A very Slytherin compliment, coming from you, Potter. Alright, come along.” Snape swept away from the blackboard, and Harry hurried after him. They stepped out of the classroom and made their way down the corridor to a familiar door. Harry waited for Snape to motion him to enter, and Harry found himself back in Snape’s office. It hadn’t changed much from Harry’s fifth year; perhaps a few more jars of… interesting bits, but overall still the same. Snape stepped over to the large bookcase and scanned the bindings. He pulled two books down and turned back to face Harry. “I expect you to take care of these even better than Granger would.”

Harry stepped forward to retrieve the books and nodded vigorously. “Oh absolutely. Thank you, sir.”

“I expect to see an O on the essay when you present it to me.”

Harry blinked at the man. “Y- you want to read it?”

“Is that not what I just said?”

Harry clutched the books against his chest. “I-”

Snape seemed to roll his eyes just slightly. “Come now, Potter. Surely you still don’t see me as the terrifying Death Eater.”

Harry took a deep breath and stood up straighter. “No. But I think you’d like me to.”

Snape gave a small jerk of his head, and his lips tightened. “I thought you had expressed a wish to move past all that?”

“I did. I do,” Harry said almost defensively. “But you’re still stuck on it.”

Snape crossed his arms in a classic defensive posture and leaned back against the bookshelves. “I beg your pardon?”

“Well, it’s just that… I mean, you’re still pretty uptight and Death Eater-y in class, and I think it’s all- well, mostly an act.”

Harry snapped his mouth closed, getting the feeling he had probably said too much. Snape’s dark eyes bore into him for several long minutes, and Harry was just beginning to wonder if he could silently call for Kreacher to pop him out of Snape’s office when the man finally spoke. “You do not think it prudent that I continue to maintain an air of control in my class? A class that, may I add, uses potentially deadly ingredients on a near-daily basis.”

Harry shook his head. “No, I-”

“Or maybe,” Snape spoke over Harry’s denial, “you think that since I was a spy, and Ms. Granger aided me when I was near death, that perhaps I should not be so hard on you and your fellow Gryffindors. Despite your classmates’ tendencies to not study the material beforehand and arrive to class wholly unprepared.”

Harry gave a huff of annoyance. “That’s not what I’m saying at all, Snape- Professor Snape.”

“Then what, pray tell, _are_ , you saying, Potter?”

Harry refused to flinch away from the cold stare, and he clutched the borrowed books tighter. “It’s just, well, when we were in hospital, when you were in hospital, I saw a different side of you. I know you have to keep control of your classroom, and I know you enjoy taking points from other houses. Mainly Gryffindor, and I’m sure I’ll lose points for this entire conversation, but at this point I don’t care. We’ve been at school for nearly two months, and I haven’t seen you relax once. At least in hospital you almost smiled a few times.” Harry watched the man carefully, and, when Snape didn’t seem about to bite Harry’s head off, he continued. “It’s only, we aren’t at war anymore, sir. And I don’t think it would hurt you to stop playing at spy and finally enjoy life for once. I can’t imagine you’ve had much time to figure out who you really are when you aren’t pretending to be a follower of the Dark Lord.”

“And you speak from experience, Potter?”

Harry swallowed. “Well… yeah. I mean; yes, sir. For most of my life I was shoved to the back of a closet like a dirty secret. When I was finally freed from that prison, I was pushed into the life of celebrated past and future war hero, expected to be a certain way. I had an image to maintain, just like you did. But it’s over now. We’ve done everything they asked of us, and I for one think it’s time we were allowed to live our lives the way we want.”

Snape pushed away from the bookshelf and strode over to his desk. Harry turned to follow him with his eyes, refusing to look down at the man’s boot-clad feet. “And I suppose over the summer you had some great epiphany and have decided to finally do what Harry Potter wants. As if you’ve never simply always done what you pleased.”

Harry pushed the flash of pain away, knowing Snape was simply lashing out in his own way. “Don’t be like that, Professor. You know I’m not my father.” And Snape did. They had spent several frustrating conversations hashing _that_ topic out.

Snape settled into his chair. “And what great epiphany did the not-so-great Harry Potter have?” Harry felt his face burn furiously, and he finally dropped his eyes from Snape’s. “Not going to share with the rest of the class, Potter? Yet you wish me to don Bermuda shorts and flip flops and stroll into the Great Hall as if I had no cares in the world.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Harry said quickly. He huffed in frustration. “Why do you have to be so bloody obtuse? I just think you’re afraid to relax a bit, but you shouldn’t be. He’s gone. You’re a free man, Snape. I made sure of that. I don’t think-” Harry snapped his mouth closed, not wanting to say the words that had been on his lips.

Snape stood abruptly, sending his chair sliding back across the floor. “What? You don’t think what, Potter?” They stood staring at each other for several seconds. Snape’s lips pulled into a sneer. “Say it.’’ Harry shook his head.

“I think I’ve said too much, sir. Thank you for the loan of the books, and- Eep.”

Harry was cut off when a chair banged against his legs, causing him to fall down onto the cushion. Snape moved quickly, towering over Harry and trapping him in the chair with hands braced on either arm rest. “Speak. Potter.”

Harry swallowed. “I- I just don’t think my mum or Dumbledore would want you to keep yourself locked away.” Harry fought to maintain eye contact. “They both cared a great deal for you at one point in their lives, and… well, I think you’ve done quite enough to atone for your sins, sir.”

Snape sneered down at him. “You do? And I suppose your opinion is the only one that matters?”

“No, sir,” Harry said softly. “I think _your_ opinion is the only one that matters. But I also think you haven’t got a very high opinion, and maybe you need someone to show you that things _can_ be better. That it’s okay to live your life.”

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry before pushing away from the chair and going to lean back against the desk. “Our very own Sage Potter. How nice of you to deem our school worthy of your vast knowledge and advice. Advice I do not see you partaking of.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed up from the chair, pulling the strap of his bag against him and clutching the books. “You know what? Forget it. I only wanted to offer some friendly advice. To let you know that if you did decide to embrace…” Harry waved his hand up and down Snape’s body, “whatever makes you feel better, that at least one person would support you. But I suppose if being a total git and taking points from Gryffindor is what gets your jollies off then have at it.” Harry stalked over to the door. He paused and turned back. “And for your information, _sir_ , I wholeheartedly embraced my own advice. I have no problems proclaiming myself a flaming pouf.”

Snape’s dark eyes went wide, and Harry stormed from the room before the man could say anything.

 

Severus didn’t even think about going after the man. He allowed the door to slam closed as he moved numbly around his desk to drop into his chair. The last fifteen minutes had definitely been an eye opener, not the least of which was Harry being gay. No! Potter. He must remember to think of the man as “Potter”. Calling him “Harry,” even if only in his mind, was too much of a risk, especially now. Even more especially now. There had been no indication that the Savior was gay. Not in any of his six years of schooling and not in the six months since the end of the war. The time they had spent visiting while Severus had recovered had given Severus a new appreciation of Potter. Oh, he’d long since learned that Potter wasn’t the spoiled, arrogant brat Severus had once accused him of being. But it had taken months of dark, lonely nights to come to terms with it. Nights he’d spent roaming dark, eerie corridors actually wishing for a Potter-esque reprieve. The last year as Headmaster had given him plenty of opportunity to think about his life choices, time to finally put to bed old ghosts, and lay responsibility at the feet of the appropriate people. And then Potter had shown up in the most Potter way possible. Invisible cloak, unwavering loyalty, brash courage, and all!

Severus had been surprised to see the man saunter- no, walk meekly into the infirmary. He had stopped by several beds before making his way over to Severus. There had been apologies, both earned and unearned, from the man as he stood awkwardly by Severus’s bed. Severus had been unable to speak those first few weeks and had listened to the man’s gentle well-wishes as he made his way around the room. Severus often wondered why he wasn’t out celebrating his well-earned victory. It was Draco who had finally enlightened Severus that few outside Hogwarts had seen Potter since that fateful day. It wasn’t until Severus began to regain his ability to speak that he finally saw Potter’s quiet and reserved nature. He had had to force the man to actually sit down and converse with him, and Severus began to see the side of Harry Potter that inspired such loyalty in those around him. He was truly courageous; reckless, yes, but still courageous. Everything he did was for love of his friends, which Severus could relate to. Severus offered up bits of information about the man’s mother, drawing Potter back day after day. It didn’t take long for Severus to realize he had an ulterior motive in the man’s return. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He was twenty years older than Potter, had made damn sure the boy despised him for the last seven years, and Potter was straight.

Except, apparently, he wasn’t. Severus groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Life just got a whole lot more complicated.

 

“Minerva. A word?” The headmistress looked up from scanning the Great Hall and nodded at Severus.

“Of course, Severus. Here? Or…”

“Your office, if you please.” She nodded again.

“Absolutely.” She scanned the fading crowd once more before turning and leading the way out of the staff entrance and up to her office. She gave the password, and the gargoyle jumped helpfully out of the way. They rode the stairs in silence, and Minerva closed the door behind Severus. “Now, what can I do for you, Severus?”

They crossed over to the desk, and Severus waited until she was seated before taking his own chair. The path back to friendship had been rocky over the last six months, but Minerva had been one of his first visitors, besides Potter. He felt they were possibly heading towards a better relationship than they had had even before the war. He also felt she was the only one that would be completely honest with him.

He dug his thumbnail into the cuticle of his ring finger. “It... might have come to my attention that, perhaps, I am still giving off a…” he scrunched his nose, “Death Eater-y vibe,” he ignored her snort of aborted laughter, “even among those I might consider… more than acquaintances.”

He glanced up at Minerva looking for confirmation, but she sat there stoically, watching him. “What are you asking, Severus?”

“I have essentially been told I need to,” he scrunched his nose up, “I believe the phrase is ‘chill out’ in no uncertain terms.”

Minerva’s lips twitched. “Are you asking whether I agree with this person?” Severus wasn’t really sure _what_ he was asking. Minerva let out a soft sigh and seemed to relax back into her seat. “Look, Severus. The fact is, you have spent years keeping a tight control of your emotions out of necessity. But I do wonder how much of this persona you hold on to is truly you. I have been quite vocal in my gratitude towards all that you have endured over the last… well, I imagine since you were eleven. First, conforming to the ideal Slytherin, then Death Eater and spy. I offered you the position of Potions master for several reasons. I knew you would need time to figure out what you wanted now that you are no longer bound to the school for protection.” Severus’s eyebrow went up at the realization that no, he did not have to teach these idiotic brats any longer. Minerva nodded as if reading his mind. “Yes, Severus. You are free to go. Free to live your life how you want.” His stomach flipped at the echo of Potter’s words. “It is why I only offered you the NEWT classes. I believe we are all fully aware of how much you… dislike teaching but you are essentially still recovering. I wanted you to have the opportunity to… find yourself, in a comfortable setting. I also felt, it would be nice for the returning Slytherins to have a positive role model. I had hoped to continue building our own relationship, call me sentimental,” she added with a small smile. “And to give you the opportunity to pursue your own new-found potential friendship with Potter.” Severus’s head jerked back. “Oh, yes. I am well aware of that development, Severus.”

“So, you too believe that I require... liberalization?”

Minerva gave a soft sigh. “No one is asking you to change, Severus. We are merely suggesting that you take some time to reassess your life. Look,” she locked her fingers together and placed her hands on her desk as she leaned forward. “I know you enjoy brewing and often used it as a way to escape when things got hard. But you don’t really need an escape now. Instead, think of something to help you _relax._ Just…” A look of concentration came over her face, and she pursed her lips as she studied him. “When you were younger, was there anything you ever wanted to try? Something you just wanted to _do_ , simply because you wanted to? Your father is dead, Severus,” she said gently. “There is nobody left to punish you for being selfish. For doing something you want to do.”

He eyed her carefully. “So you would have no objections if I were to, say… get my ear pierced?”

She gave a small shrug. “If that is what you wish. I would remind you that there are guidelines in place for the professors, and any piercings outside the ears would require a concealment charm. The same would be said for any irregular tattoos that might be visible.”

He lifted his brows at the mention of tattoos. He studied her for a moment. “You’re serious?”

She nodded. “Yes. I think you should take the next few days off and just truly contemplate where you are. You only have your sixth year NEWT class in the morning. After that, go to London. Spend a few days away thinking about what you would like to do.” She leaned forward, a twinkle in her cat-like eyes. “Do something wild, Severus. Something that would have sent your father into fits. Something that would make Albus proud.”

Severus sat in the chair watching her, thinking about her words. Potter’s words. They stayed with him long into the night.

_“We can do_ anything _with magic, Sev?”_

_Severus looked over at the red-haired girl he had so recently met lying beside him in the grass and nodded solemnly. “Anything we want, Lily. It will be amazing.”_

_She turned over on her side, the soft summer breeze wafting her dark red hair back behind her. “What will you do, Sev? When we finish school, and you’re a famous potion master, and you don’t have to worry about what your dad says?”_

_Severus rolled onto his side and propped his elbow on the ground. “Whatever I want.”_

_She huffed and flopped back on her back. “Well, duh. But what? Haven’t you ever thought about it?”_

_Severus shrugged as he rolled over onto his stomach and crossed his arms. “Not really. What about you?”_

_Her green eyes twinkled with delight. “I think I’d like to have absolutely perfect cookies every day. Nice and warm and perfectly round.” Her pink lips turned into a frown. “That would show Tunie that I can bake.”_

Severus stared out over the crowd of breakfasting students, allowing his eyes to settle on messy black hair for only a moment. He had already packed a small overnight bag, waking hours ago from a fitful sleep, mind made up to take Minerva’s advice. Perhaps a few days in London _would_ be just the thing. He hadn’t been to London for anything other than Death Eater or Order business in a very long time. He remembered clandestine trips through dark streets, suspicious meetings with creepy characters. This time he would be able to enjoy the sunshine and blend in with the crowds. It sounded heavenly. He could hardly wait for his class to be over with.

 

Severus blinked up at the afternoon sun and took in a deep breath of air. It had been surprisingly dead inside The Leaky Cauldron. Of course, Severus had rarely visited during the middle of a workday. Tom had been happy to rent him a room and provide a map of muggle London and popular tourist sites. Severus had a bit of Wizarding shopping to do, so he decided to visit Diagon Alley that afternoon and save London for Friday. He had dropped his bag off in his room and now looked over the cobbled street. The place wasn’t crowded, but there were enough people to warrant the shops being open. He made his way down to Gringotts and his vault. He hadn’t been here since just before Albus’s death. He rarely touched his money. The school had paid for his ingredients, so there had been need for little else other than the occasional new robe.

Severus had known Albus had left him a small inheritance. Apparently “small” was a relative term. There had to be more galleons than Severus had ever earned in his nearly twenty years at Hogwarts, and that included his teaching salary and yearly bonus for brewing the infirmary’s potions. He took a handful of coins and dumped them into a small pouch. Once back above ground he exchanged some for muggle money. Done with that, he headed over to Madam Malkin’s. He stepped into the shop and was greeted immediately by a young woman he had never seen before.

She enthusiastically pulled him to a dressing room and waved her wand leading the tape measure in its intricate dance. She rhapsodized about robes and what colors would look good against his pale skin; her soft French accent making her words flow lyrically. She smiled frequently at him and even mentioned how well he would look in muggle clothes. The pouch of money hung heavy in his pocket as he thought of all the times he had longed for new clothes. _Something that would send your father into fits._ Yes. the frivolous purchase of new clothes would definitely send his father into fits.

Before Severus realized it, the young woman was flashing fabric of various colors in his face. He jerked back, scathing words of reprimand on his lips, when he snapped his mouth closed. A soft square of dark blue fabric brushed across his hand, and he paused. He had always gone for practical and long lasting. Just like his mother had taught him. What would it hurt to have a few day robes in various colors? Nothing so nauseating as Albus, but tasteful robes in comfortable fabrics might be nice. As Minerva had pointed out the previous day, Severus wouldn’t be a teacher forever. He chose the dark blue fabric, a deep hunter green, and a purple so deep it appeared black. Once those were ordered, Severus made his way to the other shops on his list; including Flourish and Blotts and the apothecary. It was nearly dinner time by the time he made it back to the Cauldron. He settled in for a nice stew and pulled out one of his new books. For the first time in years, Severus stayed up late reading.

The cool London air was almost warm compared to Scotland, and Severus pulled in a bracing lungful as he took long, leisurely steps down the busy sidewalk. Severus let his cloak flap gently around him as he took in the bustling crowd. He decided that he must have been extremely lucky to have such nice weather during his unexpected visit. But he suspected the streets would still be bustling even if it were blustering and raining. He found a small corner café and ordered a hot cocoa and scones. The thick scones were served with strawberry jam and clotted cream, and the cocoa had a mound of cream on top covered in chocolate curls. Severus took in the delicious looking snack and gave a private smile. Yes, Father definitely would not approve. He took a sip of the warm chocolate and let it slide down his throat with a satisfied groan. He reached for a scone and enjoyed the warm pastry as he sat back and watched people bustling to and fro.

Severus was just finishing up his second cocoa when two women settled at the table beside him. They were both fairly young, though older than the witch in Madame Malkin’s had been. They each carried bags from various nearby shops, and Severus noted the names on some of the bags.

“Well, let me see,” one of the women said. Her friend leaned over slightly and held her hand out.

“Claire does such a wonderful job. I’ll miss her when she moves shops.”

“I do love the tiny spiders. They’ll be perfect for Jacob’s party. Did you get your toenails done as well?”

Severus’s hand paused as it brought the cup up to his lips. “No. I was going to, but it will be too cold to wear my sandals.”

_“Isn’t it pretty, Severus?” Severus looked curiously down at the red and gold design on Lily’s toe nails._

_“Why would you do that? It’s not like anyone’s going to see them.”_

_“But I’ll know. And Marly says they’re brilliant. All the girls want them now.” She wriggled her toes one more time before slipping her sock back on. “Of course, I’m nowhere near as good as Cousin Alice. But I can at least do red, maybe a gold line or two.” She looked up at him, her green eyes twinkling. “I’ve got all sorts of colors, Sev. Even green. I could do yours.”_

_Severus had to force the look of horror on his face. “I may be a pouf, Lily, but I’m not flaming. Besides, my father would kill me.” She chuckled and slipped her shoe back on._

Severus set his cup down and leaned across the empty chair beside him. “Pardon.” The two women glanced up at him, the one pulling her hand away from her friend’s grip. Severus attempted to force a soft smile to his lips. “I couldn’t help but overhear your mention of a nearby salon. I’m visiting the area for a few days and am in dire need of a pedi. I don’t suppose…”

The woman who had apparently recently had her own nails done smiled brightly. “But of course.” She pointed down the street. “Just a few stores down the way. I suggest Marco, he’s a hit with the gentlemen.”

Severus gave a nod. “I appreciate the suggestion. I do hope you enjoy your lunch.”

Severus smiled politely as he stood and gathered his cloak around him. He found the place easily enough with its windows filled with nail polish and wigs. He stood on the sidewalk, looking in through the large window. A woman stood at the front counter, flipping through a magazine, while several other women chatted behind her as they fluffed, cut, and curled their customers’ hair. On the other side of the room, a row of intricate looking chairs was set against the wall with stools placed in front of them. Two women occupied a pair of chairs, talking as the women seated on the stools worked diligently on their feet. Severus’s feet ached at the thought of such pampering. His eyes drifted to the row of tables set up along the back of the room. Three men were sat bent over one of the tables, two facing each other and the third watching the man facing the door work. The two men with their backs to Severus chatted between them. Severus made up his mind and pushed the door open to step into the shop.

The receptionist looked up and smiled. “Hello. Did you have an appointment?” Severus shook his head before she could check the calendar in front of her.

“No. I’m only in town for a few days, and your little place was recommended.”

Her smile brightened. “If you’ll tell me what you were wanting, I’ll see who’s available.”

Severus licked his lips nervously. “I wish to... “ he gave a small cough to clear his throat and motioned to the wall of chairs. “I was told to ask for Marco.”

She nodded, her wide grin still in place reminding him of Lavender Brown’s constant enthusiasm and picked up a pen. “What is the name?”

“Severus.”

She nodded as she wrote the name down. “Our color selection is just over there. Please feel free to have a look. I will see if Marco is available.”

Severus nodded and moved over to the wall of polish. He eyed them each intently, staying more towards the darker colors, but wishing to avoid the green as too obvious. His eyes were drawn to a deep blue that looked almost black and thought it would be a good choice for his first time. First time? Was he already thinking about coming back? And he hadn’t even tried it.

“Severus?” He turned at the soft word to see a petite blonde that reminded him of Lucius, only with more body to the platinum blond hair that hung to his earlobes. The man smiled and stepped forward, hand outstretched. “I am Marco. Jeanette tells me you wish a pedicure?”

Severus nodded and held out the color he had chosen, his cheeks heating. “This color.”

Marco took the small bottle and glanced at it. “A good choice for a beginner.” His red lips curled in a soft laugh. “Come now, Severus. You reek of insecurity. Have no fear, Marco will take care of you.” He led Severus over to one of the chairs near the back of the room. The two men were switching places as Severus settled into the chair. “Just sit back, and let Marco take care of you, Severus.” The man knelt down in front of Severus and began to untie Severus’s boots. “These are an unusual leather.”

“Custom made,” Severus said quickly, and Marco nodded as he placed the dragon hide boots to the side and slipped off Severus’s socks.

“Is this a treat for your lover then? Or a secret self indulgence?” Marco beamed up at Severus as he began to roll Severus’s trouser leg up.

“I have no lover.”

“Ah. Finally deciding to do something for yourself then?”

Severus watched his trousers being rolled up to reveal his pale leg that even the dark hair couldn’t help. “Yes. I…” He pressed two fingers to his neck. “I recently had a close call and have decided to make some changes.”

A frown passed over Marco’s face as he moved to the other leg. “I am pleased that you survived then.”

Severus pulled his lips into a small smirk. “Not very many people would agree with you.”

Marco laughed. “Are you such a villain, then?”

Marco moved to the stool and lifted one of Severus’s feet. “My students would say so,” Severus answered, already feeling himself relax into the capable hands.

“Your feet are in wonderful shape for never having indulged before. You are a teacher?” Severus closed his eyes as Marco set to work on his feet.

“A professor at a boarding school in Scotland. My headmistress sent me to London for a small vacation as I am still recovering.”

“That was thoughtful of her,” Marco said softly, allowing Severus to relax into the rhythmic movements. Severus let the bland conversations around him sink in as his feet were lowered into warm water.

“...and I don’t blame Eloise one bit. The girl was a complete witch, and I’ll never step foot inside that store again.” Severus bit back a snort.

“Carl is still set on black and red, but I told him it was a wedding, not a funeral, and we aren’t vampires.”

“So I decided on the dragon. Right on my shoulder. It won’t be huge of course. Mum would kick me out, right on my bum, if she knew I was getting a tattoo. But I think dragons are the most amazing of the mythological creatures.”

“I would have gone for a chimaera myself. Chad’s got one, you know? Right on his-”

“Why were you looking at Chad’s… tattoo.”

“Not me, silly. Erin. She walked in on him and Harry, you know? Right on Charlie’s bed. Naked as newborns, the two of them. All hot and sweaty-”

“David!” There was a soft chuckle from one of the men.

“Charlie’s got a lily on his ankle,” the other man said softly, and the words stuck with Severus as Marco worked on his feet. And not just the words about the lily tattoo.

_...Harry… all hot and sweaty._ The words followed Severus into his dreams that night and clung to him as he made his way through muggle London once again the following morning in search of new muggle clothes. That afternoon he stopped by Madame Malkins to pick up his new robes before he headed over to Knockturn Alley. He made his way to end of the alley and into Moribund’s, picking up the rare tome the bookshop had finally been able to procure for him. As he stepped out into the shadowed street he stopped to stuff the book into his robe pocket. He glanced up as a nearby door opened, and two witches stepped out. One of the witches grabbed the arm of the other and pushed the sleeve of her robe up. The accosted witch pulled her arm away, but not before Severus saw the large bandage wrapped around the wrist.

“Don’t touch it, Christine. He said it had to stay bandaged for forty-eight hours to give it time to heal. If you take the bandage off the tattoo will be able to move, and it’s got to stay still until it heals.”

“I just want to see,” the first witch whined. “I can’t believe you got a stupid snitch.” The conversation faded as the two witches walked off.

Severus looked up at the small shop the girls had walked out of. It was a two story building with a darkened picture window. The word _Inkwell_ flashed in yellow and neon blue letters over the window. He’d had a tattoo for over half his life. A tattoo he had regretted almost from the moment it had been burned into his skin. But this… this was a different choice. Cautiously, he stepped into the small shop, not at all surprised by the smoky atmosphere. Some horrible rendition of muggle music came from a back room, and Severus looked around the small room that looked like some warped version of a barber shop. Black and white checkered floor, three black barber’s chairs in front of charmed mirrors, and a long counter near one wall. Drawings littered the walls, and the counter held three open books. Severus stepped over to the counter and idly flipped through one of the books. He was halfway through the second book when the music grew in volume. He looked up to see a man in blood red robes with silver trim and an odd sort of spiked haircut standing near a doorway that separated the two rooms by a thick black curtain.

The young wizard’s eyes went wide for a split second before he moved forward. “Good afternoon, sir. Can I help you?”

Severus eyed the ex-Ravenclaw before turning back to the book and stabbing his finger at the top left of the page. “Yes, Mr. Murphy. I want that. In blue.”

The man’s hazel green eyes twinkled up at him. “Quite fitting I’d say, sir. Did you want it wizard or muggle style?”

“Wizard… obviously.” The man moved forward with a smile.

 

Harry felt bad almost as soon as he reached the Gryffindor tower. Though honestly, he had truly expected Snape to at least follow him into the corridor shouting loss of points. Harry sighed and tossed his bag onto his bed before slipping out of his school robes. He pulled a jumper on over his tee just as Ron and Neville entered.

“Ready for dinner?” Neville asked as he dropped his own bag on the bed. Harry nodded and followed them down to join Hermione and Ginny in the common room. Harry’s eyes drifted down to glance at the girls’s ankles, noting that Ginny was wearing her new anklet. A small rush of joy went through Harry at the sight of Ginny enjoying his gift. He licked his lips at the thought of slipping a thin chain of jewelry around Snape’s ankle, kissing the raised bump, sliding his tongue over the cold chain and up the smooth arch. The thought of swirling his tongue around a large toe and sucking it into his mouth had Harry’s blood pumping. Harry nearly bumped into Hermione when the small group stopped to wait for the stairs to get back to them. He gave a small shake of his head. He really needed to focus.

Harry did his best not to focus on Snape during dinner, or the following morning at breakfast. He walked around the corridors expecting Snape to practically jump out and take at least a dozen house points for Harry’s cheek the day before. He breathed a sigh of relief when Snape didn’t show up for lunch, which turned into a mild concern when the man skipped dinner as well. By Friday evening Harry was consumed with guilt. Surely his words hadn’t caused Snape to hole up in his room. Despite previous accusations, Snape was no coward. Harry glanced at the headmistress but she didn’t seem concerned with Snape’s absence so Harry left it, for now.

He was able to take his mind off Snape’s “disappearance” Saturday when Ron dragged him to Hogsmeade. It was nice to stroll through the busy streets and visit Honeyduke’s and the Three Broomsticks like old times. Watching the younger years stock up on Hallowe’en candy and tricks reminded Harry of the very first Hogsmeade he had missed. They even made a quick trip to see Aberforth who served them each a small glass of whiskey. Unfortunately, Harry got tired of the nostalgic trip rather soon and waved his friends off as he headed back to the castle. He glanced back to see Hermione slip her hand in Ron’s and lean close to him. Harry smiled, they needed some alone time anyway. And he had a daydream to finish. Silver chains and pale, slender ankles called to Harry and his hand.

When Snape didn’t appear at dinner that evening, Harry decided to check on him. And he supposed he would need to apologize and tell Snape that he really didn't need to change, he was perfect just the way he was. Well, perhaps telling Snape he was perfect wasn’t Harry’s brightest idea. Harry made his way down to the dungeons and knocked on the door he knew led to Snape’s quarters, though he’d never been in them before.

The door swung open, and Harry’s mouth fell open at the sight before him. He had never seen Snape look so relaxed. The stress lines that usually marred the harsh features were diminished, softening the hard lines. Snape’s black hair was pulled back in a high messy bun that left loose strands hanging around his pale face. He wore a navy colored, short sleeved button down tucked into- Harry swallowed hard- tight faded jeans that stretched across the slender hips. Harry’s eyes followed the natural line down the long legs, and he nearly collapsed in orgasmic delight. Fucking hell! Bloody fucking hell!

The hem of the jeans brushed against the pale skin of Snape’s bare feet. Harry felt the blood rush through his body as he took in the twin pale feet. The delicate rise of the bridge that indicated the high arch, blue veins running just under the skin, slightly defined metatarsals that led to elegant toes. Toes that had recently been painted, the dark blue almost a black in the dungeon candlelight. Harry felt a rush of jealousy at whomever had fondled Snape’s feet in such a way. Snape’s toes made a perfect stair step from big to small, and there was just enough space between each tempting toe for Harry to slip his tongue in and-

“Potter.” Harry jerked his attention back up to Snape’s face. Harry licked his lips.

“I- I was worried, sir.” Harry kept having to drag his eyes up to meet Snape’s. “When you didn’t show up for dinner the last three nights.” Harry’s eyes drifted down, and he jerked them back up before they made it to the waistband of Snape’s jeans. “I also wished to apologize for my unsolicited and, most likely, unwanted intrusion the other day. What you choose to do with your life is none of my business.”

Snape braced one hand on the door and leaned against it. “That it is, Mr. Potter. But,” he added on a sigh, “if you promise that it will have no bearings on our future interactions, I will admit that perhaps you were right.”

Harry didn’t have to force his eyes back up at Snape’s words. “I- what?”

Snape’s lips curled in a smirk. “You might have been on to something, Mr. Potter. I have spent the last few days attempting to relax and decide what to do with my newfound freedom.”

Harry nodded. “You look a bit less stressed,” he said with a reassuring smile.

Snape nodded. “The headmistress agreed with your assessment,” Snape said, and Harry’s eyes began to drift again. “She too felt I was still stuck in ‘spy mode’ and…” Harry stared down at the feet in fascination. “Potter, are you okay?”

Harry jerked his head up to see Snape eyeing him speculatively. He swallowed. “Um, yeah. Was just thinking about my essay.”

“Potions I hope,” Snape said with a smirk.

Harry fought the urge to blush, “Of course.” His eyes were drawn back down to the feet, the blue glint of the polish teasing him. “You painted your toenails.” The words were out before Harry could stop himself.

“Yes-” There was a hard edge to Snape’s voice, and Harry looked up to see the narrowed eyes.

“I like the color,” Harry spat out. Snape blinked at him as if Harry had spoken Parseltongue. Harry swallowed again, he needed to get out of there before he did something stupid. “I should go, sir. Snape. Sir. Homework.” He finished lamely and turned to rush back down the corridor, leaving a bemused potions master staring after him.

Harry hurried to Gryffindor tower as quickly as he could, barely waving when his name was called. Thankfully the common room was mostly empty, and he was able to avoid stopping to talk to anyone as he made his way to his dorm. Neville looked up from his book as Harry strode into the room and over to his bed. Harry closed the curtains, warding them against intrusion, and cast a muffling spell. He quickly pushed his jeans downs to release his hard cock and wrapped his hand around it. It didn’t take much; Harry closed his eyes, recalling the dark polish, slender feet, and long toes. A few strokes, and Harry was arching off the bed with a grunt, come spilling between his fingers. Well, fuck.

 

Harry was glad the following day was Sunday, and he forced himself to follow Hermione to the library. He spent the day doing homework and decidedly _not_ thinking about dark blue toenails, high arches, or light blue veins in a river pattern across pale flesh. Not even when he pulled a borrowed book across the table and copied down a passage. The book in no way reminded him of its owner. Harry did _not_ reverently stroke the worn pages wondering if Snape’s feet would be soft or toughened from years of striding down corridors. Harry shook his head and concentrated on his essay. Snape expected an O on this one, and Harry couldn’t let him down.

Harry was ready to call it a day and skip dinner when Ron cajoled him into joining them. Only the thought of possibly seeing Snape again sent Harry to the Great Hall. Harry settled next to Ginny so he would have a good view of the entrance and the staff table. His friends settled around him as he looked up at the staff table to see McGonagall already seated. A second later, Ginny gave a small gasp, and a “sweet Merlin” came from Hermione. Harry’s head shot up, and his mouth went dry. Snape had just arrived.

His dark hair was pulled back into a queue, a silver clip holding it in place, all but a few soft strands that hung loose, curling against his face. He still looked mostly relaxed, and Harry’s breath caught at the sight of the man in fitted midnight blue robes that clung to the svelte frame with every step. His dark boots shone in the candlelight, peeking out from the robes with each step, and reminding Harry of the secret they held. Harry felt his cheeks flushing, burning with desire and guilt as he fought to catch his breath. Harry’s jeans tightened across his lap at the memory of the veined flesh, glittering nails, and suckable toes.

Harry and the rest of the Great Hall watched Snape stride up the aisle and around the table to sit next to the Headmistress. McGonagall leaned over to say something, and Snape gave a small nod, reaching for a roll. He set to his dinner without glancing up, not a single frown on his face.

“Bloody hell,” Ginny gasped. “I can see why you fancy the man now, Harry. I’d let him fuck me.”

“Ginevra Weasley!” Ron bellowed, his face burning redder than his hair.

“Harry?” Harry tore his eyes from the head table to look at Neville, a curious look on the blonde’s face. “You fancy Snape?”

“What?” He looked around nervously and saw the guilty look on Ginny’s face.

“Sorry, Harry.”

Harry swallowed thickly and gave a little shrug. “Er, yeah. For a bit now.”

Neville gave a small nod and went back to his food. Harry looked over at Ron who was gaping at Ginny for some reason.

“I can’t believe you’d say something like that, Ginny.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Oh come off it, Ron. It’s not as if _you’re_ the purest person here.”

Harry looked between Ron and his sister. “Well, you won’t be letting Snape… do _that_ to you. Ever.”

Ron stuffed a bite of roll into his mouth as if that was settled. Harry blinked and risked a look back up at the head table. Snape looked delicious in his new robes, and Harry loved the way the loose strands of hair had just the smallest amount of curl to them. They looked so soft in the candlelight, not the thin, greasy look they wore during class. Harry wondered if Snape used some sort of oil to slick his hair back to keep stray strands from falling into cauldrons, or if it was the constant exposure to fumes that gave Snape’s hair the limp, greasy look. Harry wouldn’t mind running his fingers through it, to feel it slide over his skin. Maybe feel it against his thighs as Snape sucked his-

“You what?”

Harry whipped his head over to look at the horrified expression on Ron’s face. Harry blinked in confusion, wondering if he’d missed part of the conversation. Ron turned his head to glance at the head table then back at Harry, his blue eyes going wide.

“You seriously fancy-” Hermione slapped a hand over Ron’s mouth and gave Harry a sympathetic look.

“Sorry, Harry. He’s a bit slow.” She leaned over to Ron. “Hush up, Ronald. Do you want to embarrass Harry in front of the entire school?”

Ron gave a slightly apologetic look, and Hermione slipped her hand away from his mouth. Ron leaned forward. “Really, Harry?” he hissed. “Snape?” Harry just shrugged, and Ron shook his head. “Never could do things the easy way could you, mate?”

Harry gave a half chuckle and went back to his feet- er, food.

The week started off slow for Harry. Monday at breakfast the students were still abuzz about Snape’s “grand entrance” the evening before. Harry wasn’t the only student eagerly watching for Snape that morning. Though he was probably the only one not surprised to see Snape back in full “teacher” mode. Flowing black robes, lank hair, and disapproving frown. Harry’s eyes fell to the black boots, and a shiver raced down his spine at the memory of his nice little fantasy the night before.

By Wednesday, Sunday Night Snape was almost a myth. Not that Harry cared, he was trying to think of ways to get into Snape’s quarters again. Preferably late enough in the evening that the man had slipped his boots off. Harry would love another glance, or ten, at those delightful little toes. Of course he’d also like to drop to his hands and knees and slip his tongue between each thin digit, press his lips to the veined bridge, and suck on the nub of slender ankles.

“Harry!” Harry looked up at Hermione’s hiss, his face burning bright red as he turned back to his potion. Ron gave a choked gag, and Ginny chuckled beside Harry.

“Shut up,” he hissed at his best friend’s sister. He saw her shoulders shaking as she tried to hide her laughter.

They finished their potions, and turned them in before returning to their stations to clean up. Harry was gathering the useless stubs of silkweed when Ginny leaned over. “I just bet you’d like to get a glance at his… feet,” she whispered teasingly at him, and Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He deliberately kept his eyes down. “Oh my god!” She gasped softly. “You’ve seen them.”

Harry gathered up his disposable ingredients and quickly crossed over to the trash bin. He dumped the odd bits in and dusted his hands off. He turned around to find Ginny directly behind him, a wide grin on her face.

“When?” She dumped her own extra bits and followed him back to their table. “Come on, Harry. Was it in the infirmary?”

Harry glanced up to see Snape’s dark eyes on him. Harry quickly looked away. “Not here.”

She gave a small huff and settled on her stool to wait out the last few minutes of class. Almost as soon as they stepped from the classroom, Ginny and Hermione were dogging his steps.

“Come on, Harry,” Ginny crooned, “tell us when you saw them.”

Harry sighed. “Last Saturday. When I went to apologize for saying something I shouldn’t have,” Harry answered with a harsh whisper. “He answered the door in bare feet, okay? And don’t ask me anything else. I won’t answer.” He wouldn’t tell them how he could barely look away, or how so very soft and alluring they had looked. He didn’t dare mention the dark blue polish that adorned the gentle toes so beautifully or the way he’d come so hard after rushing from the man’s rooms. Harry just _knew_ he needed another look.

Harry spent the rest of the week trying to figure out how to achieve his latest Life Goal. A bit frivolous, he knew. But after destroying several parts of a man’s soul and killing said man, Harry thought he deserved a few frivolous life goals. Besides, this was Snape’s _feet_ he was talking about. It was Friday morning as he was handing in his Defense essay that it occurred to Harry he had a perfectly acceptable reason to seek out Snape. A smile played at his lips, and he wondered if he should go that evening or wait until Saturday as he had done last week. In the end he decided on Saturday. It would give the man a chance to relax, and, hopefully, don his new persona; Relaxed Snape.

Snape arrived in the Great Hall for dinner wearing a dark hunter green robe that fit him even better than the blue had. His hair was completely down and seemed to waft around his face, brushing the pale cheeks with soft caresses. Harry clenched his fists, fighting the urge to slip his fingers in the dark tresses and pull Snape to his knees so Harry could shove his-

“I would have expected Slytherin green,” Ginny said as she slipped into the seat beside Harry.

“I think he’s going for a more neutral stance these days,” Hermione said as she spooned mashed potatoes onto Harry’s plate.

“Hey, Harry,” Ginny said with a teasing note in her voice. “Since Snape is creating this whole new image, maybe you should ask him if you can paint his toenails.”

The fork paused halfway to Harry’s lips as the image of him bent over Snape’s feet carefully applying polish danced in his mind. He hadn’t thought of that. Of holding those perfectly curved heels just so in his hand while he brushed a coat of shiny red polish over those long toenails. Not Gryffindor red, Snape would kill him, but bright, cherry- or maybe dark blood-red. To slide his hand up the curve of the heel and further up to grip the strong calves as he guided the newly painted feet to his shoulders. Putting Snape in the perfect position for Harry to move forward and-

“Harry. I think you broke him, Gin. Harry!” Harry focused on his friends at Hermione’s words and felt his face go red. Ginny chuckled beside him while Ron stared at Harry with a look of horror on his face.

Harry stuffed the forkful of potatoes in his mouth. “Can we not talk about Snape’s feet please?”

Ginny chuckled, and they moved on to far safer topics. After dinner, Harry returned to the common room and went up to his dorm to pull the borrowed books from his bag. He changed into a clean shirt and futilely attempted to flatten his hair. When he returned to the common room Ron was already entrenched in a game of chess with Seamus, Hermione and Neville were deep in their books, and Gin had disappeared with her friends. Harry said something about returning a book, and Ron waved him off.

Harry clutched the books to his chest as he made his way down to the dungeons, his heart racing. He stopped in front of Snape’s door and gave a silent prayer that the man was home. And barefoot. Harry gave a firm knock and waited. The second the door was pulled open, Harry’s eyes fell to the floor. He bit back a moan to see the hunter green robes brushing against pale skin, the dark blue toenails glinting in the candlelight.

“Still concerned about my well being, Mr. Potter? I assure you I was at dinner this evening.” Harry looked up to see the dark eyes twinkling and gave a small smile.

“Yes, sir. I saw. Actually, I wanted to return your books.” Harry held the books out, and Snape took them, eyeing him curiously.

“I was in my office all afternoon yesterday, you could have returned them then.”

Harry swallowed. “I, uh, well, I was still a bit concerned. We didn’t really get a chance to talk last week.”

Snape’s dark brows went up. “Am I to assume, then, Mr. Potter, that you are here as my… friend?”

Harry beamed at the man. “Yeah. I mean, we did make pretty good headway in that direction over the summer.”

Snape watched Harry for a long time, almost to the point of discomfort. “Alright then, Potter. I suppose you had best come in. These corridors can get drafty.”

Harry blinked in surprise as Snape stepped back. It took him another second to comprehend, and he rushed to move into the man’s quarters. The door closed behind Harry as he took in the open living area. A small table with two chairs sat in one corner next to a small kitchenette that held simply a cold box, double burner stove top, and a sink. A bookshelf took up most of the back wall, and a desk and cabinet sat on the wall opposite. A small fireplace and door were off to the right with a sitting area with couch and twin wingbacks done in shades of pale tan spread in front of the fireplace. Snape crossed over to the bookshelf, and Harry followed him further into the room letting his eyes watch the slow even steps of the man’s bare feet.

Snape stopped at the bookshelf and rose on his toes, showing the white soles of his feet. Harry’s blood pounded in his head at the sight of high arch and lightly pinkened heels. “I take it the essay is finished.”

Harry dragged his eyes up to watch the green robe tighten over Snape’s backside as he pushed the books up on a high shelf. “Uh, yeah. I think it might even get that O you were so adamant about.”

Snape looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. “I can’t imagine one of your Defense essays _not_ getting an O, Potter. Professor Castion is very taken with you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Castion is an idealistic idiot. He truly believes the Aurors could have defeated Voldemort if they had arrived in time.”

Snape crossed the room to pull open the cabinet and reveal several bottles of liquor and glasses. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of something with a dark yellow label. He poured out some in the two glasses before recapping the bottle and placing in back in the cabinet. He picked up the two glasses and motioned to the sitting area. “Professor, Potter.”

Harry settled on the couch and took one of the proffered glasses before Snape moved to a chair. “Actually, I’m still a student, sir. And I doubt Professor McGonagall would hire me without at least a bit of real world experience.”

Harry saw the twitch of Snape’s lips before he hid it behind his glass. “Cheeky as ever, I see. But as you are here as a… friend, I believe I will let it pass.” Harry gave a wide grin and took a sip of the smooth honeyed mead. “And you are correct about Castion. The DA position may no longer be cursed, but I do not think he will last longer than a year. Minerva will be on the lookout for a new professor.” Snape eyed Harry for a second longer. “And I do think she could do worse than you, were you interested. Kingsley perhaps, but I doubt he wishes the position.”

Harry gaped at the man. “Me?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Do not be so surprised, Potter. You are one of the most competent Defense students this school has seen in years, you are passionate about your subject, you have the experience- do not give me that look. We were all aware of your little club.” Snape took another sip of his mead. “Oh, yes, and you did defeat the most dangerous Dark Lord our time has seen.”

“With your spell,” Harry exclaimed. “Well, the spell you taught us.”

Snape gave a small salute with his glass. “A spell you learned from someone you clearly detested at the time. It takes a certain kind of person to see past their personal feelings and embrace the teachings of someone they despise.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “It was- is a brilliant spell, sir. It can do the most damage without hurting a single person.”

“A lesson that is not taught nearly enough, Mr. Potter.”

Harry felt his cheeks blush at the words, and he dropped his eyes to see Snape’s long toes curling into the soft rug. Harry thought he saw a flash of blue at the hem of Snape’s robes but a second later it was gone, and Harry decided it must have been a shadow. He pulled his eyes back up to Snape’s. “I’m going to take that as a compliment, sir. And… if we’re going to be friends… well, my friends usually call me ‘Harry’.” Snape’s brows went up. “I mean, just privately, of course. If you want,” Harry added quickly.

“I shall consider it. And you?” Harry blinked in confusion. “Would you consider taking the position if Minerva offered it?”

Harry thought about Snape’s words, his eyes unconsciously drifting to Snape’s feet. “I’ve always just assumed I’d go into the Auror Corp.”

“But you were offered the opportunity even without your NEWTs were you not? And yet you chose to return to finish your schooling. Perhaps you wished a different path.”

Harry took a sip of his mead. “I didn’t really think about it. I wasn’t ready to make a decision, and when Hermione mentioned coming back,” Harry shrugged, “I just went with it.”

Snape nodded. “Yes. It seems we all are at a point where our lives need rethinking.”

Harry bit at his lip and cocked his head. “You too, sir? Are you truly thinking of leaving Hogwarts?”

Snape stared down into his own drink. “It is no secret I am not a well-liked teacher.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that. “Possibly. But you _are_ a good teacher.” Snape’s look nearly had Harry laughing. “Well, to those that understand potions. I know the twins never had much to say against you. Or the Slytherins.” Harry took another sip of his drink only to find the glass empty. “And there’s no denying you’re a genius at potions. What would you do if you could? Spend all your time experimenting?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“Yes,” Snape said bluntly, finishing off his own glass.

Harry nodded, not really surprised. After the hours he had spent reading Snape’s Advanced Potions book he knew a part of Snape enjoyed creating things. “I think you should, then.”

Snape gave a wry smile. “And I think you should get back to your dorm… Harry. It’s almost curfew.”

Harry jerked at the sound of his name on Snape’s lips and grinned at the man as he rose to his feet. He gave one more lingering glance to the blue toes as Snape too stood. Harry handed Snape his glass and followed him to the door. “Thank you for allowing me in, sir.”

Snape pulled open the door and gave Harry an intense look. “Very few people understand me, Harry, and like it or not, you may number yourself among them. It would not be prudent of me to push you away simply because our circumstances have changed since you last visited me in hospital.” Snape gave a soft sigh as Harry stepped out into the corridor. “And it is ‘Severus’ if we are to continue along this route. But only in private,” He added with a warning glare.

Harry nodded vigorously. “Absolutely. Thank you,” Harry gave a tentative look around and leaned forward slightly, “Severus.”

Snape rolled his eyes, and Harry gave a small wave before heading back to Gryffindor tower, thoughts of those deep blue toes dancing in his mind. Harry gave a little shiver that had nothing to do with the dampness of the dungeons.

 

Severus tossed his quill down and glanced at the clock. He had made sure to hand over his afternoon’s detention to Filch and had already informed Minerva he would be taking off for Muggle London that morning. He had stayed up late the night before grading essays so he would be free to relax today. He had been looking forward to this all week. Severus pushed away from his desk and locked his office behind him before making his way to his quarters. He changed out of his teachers robes and pulled on a pair of dark trousers and a light brown jumper. He pulled a soft green casual robe on over the muggle outfit and slipped his boots on. He bit back the urge to whistle as he strolled through the castle corridors and made his way to Hogsmeade and Rosmerta's Floo.

A half hour later Severus was stepping into the familiar salon. The girl smiled at him. “Back again?”

He nodded. “Is Marco available?”

She gave a nod as she reached for her pen. “What was the name again?”

“Severus,” he answered.

She nodded and made a notation. “I knew it was something unique. Go ahead and choose a color, and I’ll go get Marco.”

Severus nodded and made his way over to the wall of polish. He moved away from the darker polishes. He had enjoyed admiring his dark nails, but the lighting in the dungeons had made them seem almost black. Severus thought he was ready for something a bit brighter. His eyes fell on the row of green polishes, landing on a bright emerald green. He had the bottle in his hand before he even realized he had reached for it. He eyed the bright color that reminded him of twinkling eyes that had begun to haunt more than just his dreams. What had possessed him to allow Potter into his rooms last weekend? He should have taken the books and closed the door in the man’s face. Of course he probably shouldn’t have encouraged the man to return to his hospital bed time after time. But it had been too tempting, having the man there, knowing of his sacrifice, and that Potter had chosen to attempt to mend their fences. Minerva and some of the other Order members had allowed him to use Legilimency to see the final battle. It had amazed Severus at the calmness with which Potter had faced the Dark Lord. The surety with which he had stood there, so righteous in his speech, letting his spell loose at just the right moment.

“Severus.” Severus turned at the sound of his name to see Marco smiling at him. Marco stepped forward, his eyes glancing at Severus’s hand. “Oh, an excellent choice. Ready for something a bit more bold?”

Severus glanced down at the polish and gave a firm nod. “I believe so.” He held the bottle out to Marco who took it and lead Severus to the chair they had used last time.

Marco waited for Severus to get settled before he reached to remove the boots. “If you are wanting to make a habit of this, we can go ahead and schedule your next appointment before you leave today.”

Severus nodded. “I believe that will be acceptable.”

Marco nodded. “Are Saturdays better for you?”

Severus nodded. “Yes. I can pawn my detentions off on the caretaker. There’s always something that needs cleaning.”

Marco laughed a soft tinkling sound. “I forgot you said you were a teacher.” Marco moved to the other boot. “What subject do you teach?”

Severus searched his mind for some sort of muggle answer. “Science.”

“Oh? Just basic science or like biology or chemistry?”

“Chemistry,” Severus said, remembering something Lily had said once.

“Oh, you have a new tattoo. That’s lovely.”

“Thank you,” Severus said, glad he had remembered to say the charm that would freeze the bird in place. “It is in honor of a friend.” Marco nodded and went back to rolling Severus’s pants leg up. Severus took the time to glance around the salon. It was busier than it had been last time, but then again it was Saturday. Most of the hair stylists had their chairs filled, and a small group of women waited their turn. All the nail stations were filled and several of the pedi-chairs were occupied. A man in the chair beside Severus was getting his own feet scrubbed at the moment and was engrossed in a book. Severus made a mental note to bring a book next time, and leaned his head back as Marco began removing the polish from his toes.

His eyes slid to the bottle of green polish, and his mind once again drifted to Potter. There was just something about the man that drew Severus’s eye. For so long, Potter had merely been an annoyance, a duty, a promise. Then had come the year Severus had been forced to vow to kill his mentor. The cursed hand, the knowledge that time was limited, that he was then required to send their last hope to his death. The knowledge and guilt that he would be responsible for the death of not one, but _both_ the great warriors of the Light had weighed heavy on his shoulders. He had spent hours in the pensieve, reliving nearly everything Potter related. Until he’d gotten to the dreaded Occlumency lessons. How many times had he rewatched Potter’s horrid memories before finally coming to understand the boy on a level that Severus believed no one else ever did? Those nights had been an eye opener. All the faith that Dumbledore had in the boy finally began to seep into Severus.

Then he’d seen the man in the forest, following Severus’s doe. Severus’s thoughts on the man had begun to drift in a different direction. Then the battle had arrived and Severus’s near death. Followed by three months in hospital and near daily visits from Potter. Severus pushed the thoughts of those visits to the back of his mind. Yes, they had talked. They had talked of putting the past behind them, they had talked about Lily, and they had talked about doing what had to be done. They had started the beginnings of a friendship, and now Potter wanted to pick it back up. Right after he’d announced he was gay.

As if Severus’s life wasn’t complicated enough. He did not need to know the object of his inappropriate dreams was gay. Severus did not need another twenty years of bemoaning the loss of another green eyed Potter. Perhaps it would be best if Severus got away. Yes, Potter would be leaving school at the end of the year, but there was no doubt he would remain in the spotlight for some time. Every decision the man made for the next decade would be front page news. Severus thought of the piles of Galleons that now filled his vault. Perhaps he could purchase a small cottage in some remote village and work on his experiments. Once he patented one or two he would be able to do more experimenting, repeating the cycle. He already had two or three recipes that were close to being completed. It was definitely a viable option.

“Have you decided what you wanted, Daniel?”

Severus’s eyes fluttered open at the woman’s words, and he turned his head slightly to see a young woman with bright red hair settling down on the stool in front of the man beside Severus.

The man gave a bright smile. “Marlene. I thought you were avoiding me.”

She gave a slight chuckle. “Never. You’re one of my favorite challenges. Now what will it be?”

The man considered his feet for a moment. “Hmm. Something simple I think. Black to silver ombre perhaps with some red hibiscus flowers. Harold and I are going dancing tonight, and he wants me to wear my red dress.”

“That will look lovely,” the woman said as she picked up a bottle of polish. Severus spent the next half hour watching her paint the man’s toenails and decorate them with small red flowers. Perhaps that would be something he would consider for next time; after all, it wasn’t as if anyone actually saw his toes. Well, Potter had seen them, had even commented that first time. But hadn’t said anything last weekend, and Severus knew the man had seen them. He had caught Potter looking at his toes several times during their conversation. He wondered if he should bring it up, let Potter know if he was uncomfortable with Severus’s painted nails he would need to find another time to visit. After weekend dinners was Severus’s personal time. A small part of Severus hoped Potter didn’t mind. Severus actually enjoyed having his feet taken care of, and the colored nails made something deep inside him warm with happiness.

Severus reluctantly slid his feet into his socks. He couldn’t wait to get back to his quarters and see the bright green beneath the candlelight. He curled his toes in his boots and hurried through paying the receptionist. She handed him a small white card with a large red M in a stylised script on the front. She had written a date and time two weeks in the future on the back. Severus thanked her and slid the card in his back pocket. He made his way to Diagon Alley to make a few purchases then stopped by the Leaky Cauldron for a quick bite, knowing dinner in the Great Hall was nearly over.

By the time he made it back to the school, the Great Hall was already starting to clear out. He made his way to his quarters and slipped his robe off. Tom had been kind enough to hold on to it for him during his trek into London. He hung the robe on a small hook and quickly took his boots and socks off. He moved over to the fireplace and sat down his his chair, lifting a leg to eye his painted toes. He gave a small smile as the green flashed brilliantly in the firelight. He wriggled his toes slowly, watching the orange of the fire reflect on the emerald color. He stretched his feet out and eyed the new color. Yes, he quite liked it. There was a firm knock on the door, and a shiver raced down Severus’s spine; a small part of him truly hoped Harry would notice his new color. He stood and made his way over to the door. He pulled it open to see Potter standing there, eyes downcast and clutching a scroll.

“Mr. Potter. This is becoming a habit.” The dark head shot up, cheeks a soft pink. He held the scroll out.

“My essay.”

Severus raised his brows and took the scroll. “I suppose I should invite you in.” Potter smiled broadly at Severus. Severus gave a sigh and stepped back, Potter eagerly walked in, his eyes going to Severus’s feet.

“I should have known I would eventually see Slytherin green.”

The infuriating man walked over to the couch and sat down. Severus closed the door and went to pour drinks. What did that even mean? Did he like them or not? Was that a dig at Slytherins? Ugh! Sometimes the man was so hard to read. He stepped over to Potter and held out one of the glasses. Severus moved to his usual chair and took a sip of his mead as he sat down. He set the glass on the nearby table and began to unfurl the scroll. He took a mental breath.

“My guilty pleasure. I hope it does not offend you too much.”

“Oh. No. No, it’s fine really.” There was an odd note in Potter’s voice, and Severus raised his eyes to notice the man staring at Severus’s newly painted nails. The cheeks were a decidedly pink shade. Was Potter embarrassed because he felt nail art was something that should be strictly left to teenage girls? Severus gave a mental shake. There was no telling what Potter thought. He glanced back down at the essay.

“An O. I am not surprised. Do you mind?” He held up the scroll, and Potter waved his hand.

“Go ahead. I figured you would want to read it immediately.” Potter gave a small smile, and Severus turned his attention to the essay. He had to admit it was well written, and Harry made some interesting points. Severus glanced up to ask Potter a question, expecting the green eyes to be fixed anxiously on him. Instead the green eyes seemed to be focused on Severus’s feet. For some reason that made Severus a tad self-conscious, and he instinctively curled his toes into the soft carpet. Potter licked his lips, but kept his eyes focused on Severus’s feet. Forgetting what he had been about to say, Severus went back to the essay.

When he finished, Potter was once again looking up at him. Severus complimented him on the essay, and they soon fell into a discussion about spell theory. It did not escape his notice that Potter’s eyes continuously strayed to Severus’s feet. Even as he wished the man a good evening, Potter cast one last look at Severus’s toes. A small niggling began at the back of Severus’s mind.

The niggling stayed with him during the next few days, and when Potter was once more in the potions lab, Severus watched the man carefully. He caught the man no less than three times watching Severus’s booted feet as he strolled around the classroom. The niggling was quickly growing into an idea, and Severus was soon wishing it were Saturday evening again.

He watched Potter carefully during dinner Saturday evening. The man had a tendency to blush easily whenever Ms. Weasley said something, and the man’s green eyes flashed periodically up to the Head table. Severus wondered what excuse Potter would use to come to his chambers that evening. Severus made sure to finish before the Gryffindors and made his way to his chambers. Severus was wearing one of his new robes that evening, a deep plum made of soft velvet, and he loved the feel of it brushing across his ankles. Severus sat down to untie his boots and hesitated, his hand hovering over the boot string, an idea forming. A sly smirk spread across his lips. Severus stood and crossed over to the bookshelf. He read through the spines, not really looking for anything in particular, and pulled down a potions text he hadn’t read in awhile. He crossed the room, placing the book on the small table beside his chair and made his way to the liquor cabinet. He had just poured out the two glasses of mead when there was a firm knock on his door. Severus gave a small smile and, leaving the drinks, stepped over to the door.

Potter’s eyes were once again focused on the floor when Severus pulled the door open. Severus saw the brows furrow slightly before Potter’s eyes rose to meet his, and a timid smile claimed the pink lips. “Hello.”

Severus raised his brows. “Potter.” They stood looking at each other for several seconds, Potter’s eyes only drifting to Severus’s shod feet once. “Did you need something?”

Potter’s cheeks went a soft shade of pink, and he reached up to tug on his dark hair. “I, um. There’s this, um…”

Severus gave a frustrated sigh. “Do you often feel the need to prevaricate when you wish to spend time with your friends?”

Potter blinked up at him. “Huh? Oh. Er, no.”

“Then why do you feel the need to do so with me?”

Potter’s timid smile grew into a broad grin. “Right. So, I wondered if you weren’t busy, if you’d like to… well, hang out.”

Severus let one brow go up. “Hang… out.”

Potter’s pink cheeks deepened. “Well, yeah.”

Severus snorted and shook his head. The poor man was so innocent. He took a step back. “Very well, Potter. We may… hang out.”

The green eyes lit with glee. “Really? That’s brilliant.” Potter stepped into Severus’s quarters and moved over to the couch. Severus went to retrieve the drinks and took them over to the sitting area. He held one out for Potter, and the man took it. “You were prepared.”

Severus settled into his chair and took a sip of the mead. “There are times, _Harry_ , when you are quite predictable.”

He watched the blush spread across the tanned cheeks as he sipped his own drink. Severus placed his drink on the table beside the book, careful to use a coaster so the sweat from the glass did not leak over to the tome. He leaned forward and pulled the hem of his robe up slightly to reach the boot string. He glanced up at Potter to see the man watching his movements, green eyes darkening slightly.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Severus said as he watched Potter. Green eyes shot up guiltily, and Severus glanced back down as if Potter’s reactions were of no concern to him. “I do so like to allow my feet to breath after a long day.”

“Ye-es.” The word was almost strained, and Severus gave a small smile. Potter cleared his throat quietly. “I mean, it’s your home. You should be comfortable.”

Severus untied the other lace and sat up, lifting one foot to cross his knee. He watched Potter as he pulled the boot off and let it fall to the floor. The green eyes stayed focused on Severus’s feet. Severus pulled the sock off and let it flutter to land on the boot. Potter licked his lips, his breathing growing labored. Sweet Merlin, the man really _did_ have a thing for feet. Severus let his foot fall to the floor and brought the other one up. Potter shifted slightly in his seat, and Severus’s own blood was thrumming through his body. He pulled the second boot off and let it fall beside the first. Severus pulled the sock off to reveal his foot, and there was a sharp intake of breath from Potter. Severus’s head snapped up to see Potter’s face bright red. His green eyes darted from Severus’s face to the exposed ankle and back again.

“You-” Potter licked his lips. “You have a tattoo.”

Severus let the sock fall. “Indeed I do.”

Potter was focused on the blue phoenix that fluttered around Severus’s ankle, its long tail dragging over the bridge of Severus’s foot. Potter’s hand drifted towards Severus’s foot, and he jerked it back as if burned, clutching his hands in his lap. “It’s very nice.”

“Thank you. A reminder.”

Green eyes tore themselves away from the fluttering tattoo. “Of Dumbledore?” Potter asked curiously.

Severus leaned back in his chair, leaving his foot propped on his knee, tattoo exposed. As expected, Potter’s eyes drifted back to the marking. “Of his unwavering faith in me. Of my own ability to survive.”

Potter nodded. “Appropriate. But… why blue?”

“The ice Phoenix is even more rare than a fire phoenix, Harry. Most young do not survive the first freeze.” Potter’s green eyes rose to meet his, curiosity shining in their depths. “Think of nature. Fire is seen as Nature’s cleanser. It sweeps through, clearing everything in its path, leaving death and destruction, but also leaving the means for a renewal. When a part of the forest burns, the forest can take those ashes and use it to renew itself. Not so with ice. When an area is exposed to ice for an extended period of time, it dies. Suffocates beneath the cold and weight. When the ice finally thaws, the only thing left is what was strong enough to survive the suffocation and darkness it bore for so long.”

Potter’s mouth gaped open, his eyes lowering to the tattoo then back up to Severus. “That is… surprisingly very accurate.”

Severus smirked. “I thought so.”

Potter took another sip of his drink. “Have you got anymore?”

“No. One tattoo at a time for me, thanks.” Potter smiled up at him, and Severus gave a small smirk. “And you? Have you got any tattoos?”

Potter shook his head. “I thought about it. But I’m not even sure what I would get. A lily for my mum? If I did that I’d have to get a stag for my dad, and that would almost feel a bit egotistical. My Patronus, you know?” Severus nodded. “There’s the Deathly Hallows, I am master after all, but again; seems a bit egotistical. Besides, I’d probably have to go to a muggle shop to get it done if I didn’t want it plastered all over the Prophet within the hour.”

“I’m sure you could find someone who was discreet if you ever wanted to have one done. There’s always a lion,” Severus teased.

Potter rolled his eyes. “Please. Even I’m not that cliché.”

“A snake then.”

Potter laughed. “Trying to turn me, Severus?”

Severus’s heart fluttered at the sound of his name on Potter’s lips. He took a sip of his mead. “Not at all. But you did defeat the heir of Slytherin. Conquering hero and all.” Severus got a mental picture of Potter standing over the dead body of the Dark Lord, wand in hand, robes torn from the struggle to reveal a broad, muscled chest. It was his turn to shift slightly in his seat. “Can you still speak Parseltongue?”

“Yes. Apparently having a piece of his soul in me for so long left some... lasting impressions.”

“There you go, then,” Severus said. “Get a snake tattoo, and you may always have someone to converse with. It might help improve your vocabulary.”

Potter’s mouth opened in indignation, but a look crossed his face, and he glanced down at Severus’s foot. “Do they talk?”

“I’ve no idea. I don’t speak aviary, but I’ve heard nary a squawk from my own companion.” Potter chuckled, and a smile pulled at Severus’s lips. They watched the tattoo flutter around Severus’s foot and ankle. Well, Potter watched the tattoo, and Severus watched Potter.

“Can you feel it? When it moves.”

“A bit. It’s like when your robes brush across your skin. Just a bit of a soft tickle, really.” Severus shifted in his seat and straightened his leg out. “Would you like to touch him?”

Potter’s breath quickly became ragged, and he shook his head. “No. No, I couldn’t.” Severus eyed the man curiously as he rested his outstretched leg on the couch beside Potter. The green eyes stayed trained on the foot. “A person’s feet are an intimate part of their body,” Potter said almost by rote, “and one should never be free with another's feet unless granted explicit permission.” Severus could hear the almost reverent tone in Potter’s voice, and he was beginning to think it might be more than just a foot thing to the man.

“I _did_ grant you permission, Harry,” Severus said softly. “Besides, we are not in Victorian England, and feet are simply an extension of a person. Much like hands, they are simply there-”

Green eyes flashed angrily at Severus, reminding him of failed Occlumency lessons and frustrating classes. “No, they are not. We do not _hide_ our hands away when we’re in public. Allowing another to see one’s feet is an act of intimacy and trust. We only allow those that we feel the most comfortable with to see us so exposed.”

Severus studied the red-faced and panting man. “Harry,” he said softly, waiting until the man was focused on him. “I have allowed you into my quarters, have I not?” Potter nodded. “And numerous times you have witnessed me barefoot. Does that not indicate to you that I might view you as someone I can trust?” Green eyes slid down the exposed foot beside him. “Have you never touched Granger’s feet? Weasley’s?”

Potter swallowed thickly. “Ron’s extremely ticklish. But Hermione and Ginny allow me to paint their nails.”

Severus jerked at that. “You… paint?”

Potter nodded, distracted. “Yes. Hermione’s pants at it, and Gin isn’t flexible enough. I like for them to look nice for their partners.” Potter’s hand had begun to snake out, but he snatched it back at the last word, and looked up at Severus. “Is that why you paint your nails? Have you got someone to look nice for?”

There was an odd note that sounded suspiciously like desperation in Potter’s voice. Severus shook his head. “No. Actually, it was something your mother once said.” Potter’s brow furrowed. “She liked to have her toes painted, and when I asked her about it, she said it was something she could enjoy for herself.”

A small smile pulled at Potter’s lips. “So you do it for yourself?”

Severus nodded. “Like I said, a guilty pleasure.”

Potter’s hand slowly inched out once more, and Severus held his foot still as the trembling hand moved closer. He clamped his jaw shut as Potter’s calloused finger gently pressed against the fluttering phoenix near his ankle. The finger slid down the bird, following its tail over the bridge of Severus’s foot, then continued down the length of Severus’s big toe and over the emerald green nail. “It’s… brilliant. Lovely.” There was a sudden movement, and Severus’s eyes snapped open, unaware they’d even been closed. Potter was standing. “I should get back. I… Thanks for the drink. Um… g’bye.”

Severus blinked in bemusement as Potter rushed to the door and out into the corridor. Severus pulled his foot from the couch and leaned back in his chair. Potter definitely had a foot thing. Now Severus just had to figure out how to work it to his advantage, because obviously the man wasn’t entirely adverse to Severus.

 

“Getting daring, I see.” Marco gave a little wink as he took the bottles from Severus’s hand. Severus followed the man to their usual workstation and settled into the chair. Severus leaned back as Marco removed his boots and pulled his book out. He had elected to read a muggle classic rather than risk bringing a Wizarding book into the parlor. He flipped the book open and set to reading about a poor orphan boy.

Severus was admiring the drying paint when he felt someone settle into the chair next to his.

“Oh, honey, such elegance. That’ll drive him wild.”

Severus’s head snapped up to see a very effeminate man that reminded him of Lockhart with blonde curls and blue eyes. He smiled brightly at Severus, revealing perfect white teeth. “Pardon?” Severus said.

The man pointed to Severus’s feet as his flip flops were removed. “Your man. He’ll love the elegance. It would look perfect with a few rings though.”

Severus looked curiously at his feet. Why would he want to add circles to the already beautiful design. “Rings?”

“Mmm. One or two toe rings for each foot.”

Severus blinked as he realized what the man was saying. Toe rings? He hadn’t even known there was such a thing. Severus glanced around, noting the emptiness of the parlor despite it being Saturday. Marco had gone off, and the girl working on the stranger’s feet had plugs in her ears. Severus licked his lips, and glanced nervously at the stranger. This wasn’t a conversation he would have entertained with a single person of his acquaintance, but it was highly unlikely he would ever see this man again.

“He has a… a foot thing, and I thought-”

The stranger gave a small squeal of delight. “You have _got_ to go down to Mary’s Boutique. She has an entire wall of foot adornments. Rings, anklets, barefoot sandals.”

“Barefoot sandals?” Severus was going to ask what the point was, but bit his tongue as Marco reappeared beside him. Severus looked up at the man.

“Alright, Severus. I think we’re all done here.” Severus nodded and slipped his shoes on, distracted by the stranger’s words. He rose to his feet and nodded at the man.

“I appreciate your advice.”

The man gave a bright smile and waved as Severus stepped over to the counter to pay and make his next appointment. He quietly asked for directions to the boutique and stepped out into the blustery November air. He found the store easily enough and suddenly felt like he’d stepped into the Hufflepuff girl’s dormitory. Racks and shelves of jewelry and makeup littered the floor and walls like an explosion of silver and gold confetti. Severus blinked at the sparkling shop. He saw a group of teenage girls huddled in one corner trying on tiaras, two teenage boys with hair dyed in various shades of blue and red were looking through rings, and two women stood behind the counter.

Severus spotted a large black silhouette of a foot and made his way over to the back corner. One of the cashiers intercepted him halfway there.

“May I help you, sir?”

He shook his head. “No. I believe I have found what I am looking for.”

She nodded and moved out of the way, watching him as he stepped over to the section. There was a large section of anklets in gold, silver, copper, brown hemp, and thin black rope. There were plain links with racks of charms that could be added and some with the charms already attached. There was a wide selection of anklets with letters on them. Severus’s eyes lit on a silver anklet with a small H attached to it. He reached for it, but pulled his hand back, thinking it might be a bit presumptuous of him. There was an entire section dedicated to hearts in any number, size, and placement. Another with words such as; love, heart, and friend. He paused when he came to the section of animals, and his eyes immediately landed on a silver dragon. He pulled the silver-chained anklet from the rack and eyed it. He turned to see the cashier still standing behind him. He showed her the jewelry.

“How do I know if this will fit?”

She moved quickly and took the anklet from his fingers, flipped the display backing over and handed it back. “The length of chain is listed here,” she pointed to the top right corner. “You would just need to know what length you need.”

Severus didn’t have a clue. “I suppose it would be safest to go with the largest length you have.”

She nodded. “That would be this one then.”

He nodded. If it was too small he could always enlarge it. “Thank you. The gentleman that recommended your store mentioned toe rings.”

“We have those on a small spinning rack right over here in the corner. If you are interested in foot adornment, our barefoot sandals are widely popular.” She pointed to a section of pegs with packets hanging from them. A clear shelf rested above them with a white mannequin foot on display. A string of pearls was wrapped around the ankle of the “foot”, and connected to a silver toe ring with a strand of pearls over the bridge of the foot. “They are usually made of an elastic or stretchable material, so shoe size is practically irrelevant as long as you get within the right size frame.”

Severus nodded, his mind already wondering what Harry’s reaction would be to something like this. “Thank you.”

“Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.” Her eyes were following two teenage girls who had just entered the store.

Severus ignored her as she moved off. He turned back to the anklets to peruse the assortment of shapes. Roses, anchors, seashells, Celtic symbols that these people probably had no idea what they meant. Severus paused, his heart dropping to his stomach. He reached out to pick up the gold anklet that had caught his eye. It was a small gold ring with a small diamond on the top, connected to the links by two outstretched wings covered in diamonds. The packaging labeled it as an angel, but all Severus saw was the distinctive shape of a snitch. Severus flipped it over to note the size, and breathed a silent sigh of relief to see it was the larger size.

He moved over to the toe rings. He decided on several silver rings; one adorned with Celtic knots, another with a serpent, two with simple braids, and one with a green emerald gem in the middle. The braided rings came as a set with plain silver bands, bringing his total to seven rings. He gave a secret smile, trying to decide which rings to wear tonight for Harry’s visit. He moved over to the odd sandals and studied them for a long time, debating on what Harry might think. In the end he decided to take a chance, anything that brought Harry’s attention to his feet was bound to be a good thing. He looked through them, ignoring the more frilly designs or designs that looked as if they would cover most of his feet. He had a feeling Harry would prefer to see more of his skin than the jewelry. His eye caught on a simple silver-chained double anklet attached to a silver chain toe loop by a pewter-colored dragon with its wings spread and body in an S shape, a single pearl hanging from its tail to connect it to the toe loop. Severus thought it was quite elegant, and decided on that one. Decision made, he headed towards the checkout counter, but paused when his eye landed on another dragon adorned sandal. This dragon was in the same pose as the silver but was a soft gold color and a dark jewel was attached at its head to connect to the anklet. The jewel was one of those that seemed to change colors with every glint of the light, a design that was echoed in the several large beads that adorned the anklet, interspersed with smaller beads of varying metallic colors of green, gold, and burgundy. A toe ring of the small beads attached to another large, metallic colored bead hanging from the dragon’s tail. Severus snatched it up and made his way to the counter, thoughts of Saturdays spent teasing Harry playing in his mind.

 

Harry wiped his hands on his jeans as he stood nervously in front of Snape’s door. The memory of the previous week’s meeting still playing in his mind. He’d barely made it to the closest men’s room before coming in his pants. He had wanked _way_ too many times at the memory of running his finger down Snape’s foot. He clenched his fist. How weird would it be to ask if he could touch the tattoo again? No! Harry pushed the thought from his mind and knocked on the door. His eyes were already focused on the floor when the door opened. A small wave of disappointment washed over him at the sight of Snape still in his socks. But the memory of watching Snape slip his boots and socks off last week had Harry’s breath catching in his throat.

“Potter.” Harry’s eyes shot up, and he smiled at Snape.

“Good evening, Professor. I didn’t see you at dinner.”

Snape stepped back and motioned for Harry to come in. Harry walked in and made his way over to the couch while Snape stepped over to the liquor cabinet to pour their drinks. “I just returned from London.”

“London?” Harry repeated. “What’s in London that you have to leave the school for?”

Snape appeared beside him, and Harry took the proffered glass; taking a sip while Snape settled down. “Marco,” Snape said. He took a sip of his drink and set the glass on the table. Harry felt a surge of intense hatred towards this Marco and felt his blood rushing to his head.

“M-Marco?” He gripped his glass tightly in his hand. Snape nodded and raised a foot to prop on his knee.

“Mmm. My pedicurist.” Harry felt a sense of relief wash over him, but his stomach was still in knots as he watched Snape reach for his sock.

“P-pedi…” Harry was having trouble breathing as Snape’s words sank in. “So you had them redone today?”

“I did,” Snape said as he pulled his sock off and dropped it to the floor. Harry’s blood was pounding as Snape stretched his foot out to rest beside Harry on the couch. “What do you think?”

Harry thought he was going to come in his pants. The toes were painted a dark, shiny black that reflected the firelight easily. The large toe had a bright silver full-bloomed rose with stem and a single leaf painted on it. The fourth toe had just the rose bloom, also in silver. And, sweet Merlin’s beard, the man sported a silver snake toe ring on his index toe. Harry curled his fingers in a fist, knowing if he dared touch any part of Snape’s foot he definitely _would_ have a mess in his pants. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when Snape pulled his foot back, but only to remove his other sock. The index toe of that foot sported a plain silver band.

“Are the rings too much? I wasn’t sure, but a gentleman getting his nails done next to me suggested them.”

Harry grudgingly pulled his eyes away from the enticing feet. “They’re…” Delightful. Exquisite. Beautiful. Erotic. “Lovely. I- the design is very elegant, and the rings add a bit of playfulness to it.” Harry closed his eyes against the sight of Snape stretching and curling his toes against the carpet. He struggled to get his libido under control before looking up at Snape. “A-are they comfortable? The rings. Hermione doesn’t care for them, but Ginny is always buying new ones.”

Snape lifted a foot slightly and wriggled his toes, nearly sending Harry over the edge. “I suppose they take a bit of getting used to, but I don’t mind.”

“They don’t squish in your boots?”

Snape lowered his foot. “Well, I didn’t wear them long with my shoes. I suppose I’ll just have to see.”

Harry gulped. “So, you’ll probably wear them to class?”

Snape picked up his glass and gave a small shrug as he took a drink. “Most likely. At least a few classes to see how it feels.”

Harry could barely breath. Dammit, he’d never be able to concentrate in class knowing Snape was walking around with those damn rings adorning his feet beneath the black boots. It had been hard enough knowing his nails were painted.

 

Harry’s prediction proved correct. Luckily he had Ginny there to keep an eye on him during class, but thankfully she wasn’t there to stop his nightly musings. Harry was finally beginning to realize what people meant by the phrase Sensory Overload. Between the elegance of Snape’s feet, the nail decorations, the tattoo, and now the rings, combined with the one memory of Harry’s finger sliding over the pale skin Harry was practically salivating at the thought of Snape’s feet. It was no wonder he was becoming so good at cleaning spells. It was taking time, but Harry thought he was doing better at holding his urges in check, at least around Snape.

Until the first weekend in December. Harry knew it was Snape’s “Marco” day, and he was practically on edge trying not to think about what Snape would show up with. He could barely concentrate on his essays, and Hermione kept shooting him odd looks. They had long since figured out he was spending Saturday nights with Snape, and, while it had taken- was still taking- Ron a bit to get used to it, everyone else seemed to be handling it just fine. Hermione was, as usual, more concerned with Harry’s grades, Ginny kept smirking at him, and Neville was his usual complacent self. Harry was once again nervous as he made his way to Snape’s chambers, anxious to see the elegant feet and have a few moments with the man he was rapidly falling in love with. He didn’t care if they spent the entire night talking about potions, he just wanted to spend time with Snape.

It seemed he had been right to be nervous. Snape opened the door to reveal toenails painted some sort of black, blue, and purple mixture apparently called a galaxy design and an anklet that stretched across the bridge of his foot to connect to a toe ring on his index toe. A silver dragon and large multi-faceted stone rested in the middle of his foot, and the ice phoenix was attempting to lure the muggle design into play as it swirled around the foot and ankle. It was apparently called a barefoot sandal, and Harry listened as Snape described some of the other designs he’d seen at the jewelry boutique near Marco’s parlor. Harry thought it might be something Ginny would be interested in, but he couldn’t bring himself to mention them. That would mean revealing Snape’s guilty pleasure, and, as Snape’s guilty pleasure was giving Harry plenty of pleasurable nights, he was reluctant to talk about it. Ginny would just have to discover barefoot sandals on her own.

The following Saturday, the sandals were gone, but the snake ring adorned one foot while a ring with Celtic knots graced the other. Harry sometimes wasn’t sure how they were able to converse, or at least how he was able hold his end of a coherent conversation. But talking to Snape was getting easier and there had even been a few times he was able to make the man... well, not laugh precisely, but at least give a short chuckle.

The Saturday before Christmas, after a quiet dinner due to most everyone having boarded the train to London, Harry arrived at Snape’s door. Snape displayed his concession to the season, white-tipped French manicure with clear, sparkly nails, and another set of barefoot sandals. This pair sported another dragon, but was a simple silver chain that made Harry want to drop to his knees and run his tongue along the skin-warmed metal. Snape also had simple, silver bands around his fourth toes that seemed to only add to the humble festiveness. Harry told him he thought it was very indicative of Snape’s nature, simple but elegant. He thought he might have seen a hint of a blush, but it was quickly gone.

With the students having left earlier than usual for the holidays; Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with them, Harry had very little to occupy his time. So when Hagrid asked if Harry wanted to help the professors choose trees he jumped at the chance. The small group made their way to a specified section of the Forbidden Forest and chose the usual half dozen trees. Because of the magical nature of the trees, a simple cutting curse could not be used, so they waited patiently passing around warmed wassail and cocoa for the younger students, while Hagrid and Grawp used magically sharpened axes to fell the trees. Some of the trees needed lower branches trimmed, and Harry volunteered to help Hagrid with those.

Professors Sprout and Flitwick led the parade of most of the trees back to the castle while Harry and Hagrid followed Grawp with his small bundle of three trees that needed cutting. Grawp laid out the trees and settled down to watch as Harry and Hagrid set to work. Hagrid handed Harry a small hand saw and instructed him on the best way to remove the branches. Harry was used to manual labor, and, since defeating Riddle, he had kept up an exercise routine to keep in shape. He had no wish to turn out like many of the Ministry officials and Aurors he had seen during the rounds of celebrations. He was almost glad the final battle had been left to those in better shape and had vowed to stay in top form. Harry set to working on the tree, occasionally asking Grawp to turn the tree for better access to a stubborn limb.

At some point, Harry had removed his jumper, leaving him in a thin tee that was now covered in sweat, dirt, and pine sap. But he had enjoyed his time with Hagrid as they’d laughed and worked. Finally the trees were done, and Grawp piled them on top of the sled for Hagrid to pull to the castle. Harry picked up his jumper and followed along beside his very first friend, already anticipating the warm tea surely waiting for them in the Great Hall. Several of the trees were already decorated when Harry and Hagrid brought the trees in. He helped Hagrid set the new trees in place, no doubt getting more pine needles in his hair as he fought to position the tree just so. Harry had the thought that this was one thing he didn’t mind doing without magic. When he emerged from the last tree; McGonagall finally happy with its full branches, he saw Snape standing there with a cup of warm tea for him. He smiled brightly at the man and let his eyes run quickly over the hunter green robes.

“Thanks.” He took a sip of the warm tea and gave a small sigh.

“You helped Hagrid trim the trees?” Snape’s voice came out a bit husky, as if he had had a bit too much wassail.

“Yeah. It was fun. I love working with tools. Maybe I’ll just buy myself some land after I graduate and build my own house.”

“That’s a bit… ambitious, isn’t it?”

Harry shrugged. “Probably.” He took a sip of the tea. “Fine. I’ll let someone else build the house, and I’ll stick to building the furniture.” Snape gave a soft snort, and Harry turned his head to look at him. “I’ll have you know I’m fairly decent with a set of tools. I’ll live on a ranch and have lots of animals. Or maybe I’ll just disappear into the wilds and make my home there.” Harry leaned towards Snape, “And if you’re nice, I might even let you come hide with me.” Snape’s nostrils flared, and he jerked back. Harry felt the heat on his face as he pulled away from Snape. “Sorry. Forgot I probably reek. Pine and sweat probably don’t make a very enticing scent. Hey, are you eating dinner in the Great Hall tonight?”

Snape blinked at the sudden change of topic. “No. I would like to finish grading the exams and be done with it to enjoy the rest of my holiday. Slughorn has asked me to grade the fifth years as well.”

“Oh,” Harry felt a surge of disappointment. He turned a sly, he hoped, smile on Snape. “Mind if I invite myself down for a drink after dinner? I know it’s not our usual Saturday night, but it _is_ the holiday, and I promise to shower beforehand.”

An odd look came over Snape’s face for a second before he went back to his neutral mask once more. He gave a slight nod. “That is acceptable.” Harry smiled and finished off his tea before going to help a second year Hufflepuff decorate one of the trees.

That evening, as Harry stood outside Snape’s door, staring at the delectable treat before him, he was thoroughly convinced Snape was out to torment him. Harry stepped into the familiar chambers and watched Snape cross the room, his tight, faded jeans clinging to his arse with every step. Snape too had showered and now sported the silver sandals, as well as a snake toe ring on one foot and a silver ring with a single emerald on his other foot. Harry made his way over to the couch and sat in his usual spot, trying to get his libido under control. He watched as Snape poured out the drinks, the dark grey tee he wore stretching with every movement.

Snape made his way over to the couch and handed Harry a glass. But instead of sitting in his usual chair, he moved past Harry to settle himself at the other end of the couch. Snape took a sip of his drink and placed it on the coffee table before turning to press his back against the couch arm and pulling his feet up on the couch. Snape locked his arms around the raised knees as he dug his toes into the couch cushion. Harry took a large gulp of the drink and immediately began to cough and splutter. A firm hand pounded his back until Harry held a hand up to indicate he was fine.

“Sorry. I should have warned you it wasn’t mead.” Harry looked up to see Snape practically towering over him, his hand still resting on Harry’s back. “Since we are technically on holiday, I thought it would be acceptable to offer firewhiskey.”

“It’s fine,” Harry rasped out. “I just wasn’t expecting it, and it’s been awhile since I’ve had some.” Harry was still having trouble catching his breath, but that might have something to do with Snape’s fingers sliding up and down his back.

“You’re okay now?” Harry wanted to say no, didn’t want to lose Snape’s fingers on him.

“Yeah. All better.”

Snape gave him a small smile and moved back to his previous position, toes only inches from Harry. He sipped the whiskey carefully this time as he watched the enticing feet so teasingly close to him. Who gave the man permission to be so damn good looking? Not for the first time, did Harry wonder if Snape was gay. They hadn’t talked about it. In fact, Harry’s blurted admission was the only reference to either of their sexuality in all the time they had talked. Which brought something else to Harry’s mind.

“Severus, can I ask you a question about my mum?” Harry stared into the deep brown whiskey.

The feet shifted slightly, bringing them a tiny bit closer to Harry. “I haven’t denied you yet.”

Harry swallowed. “I… I just wondered…” Harry ran a hand through his hair, completely destroying any pretense of order he had managed after his shower. “Damn, it shouldn’t even matter,” he mumbled to himself.

“Harry,” Snape leaned forward to place his hand on Harry’s arm in comfort, his foot sliding forward in the process. The toes digging into Harry’s thigh was a comfort, and he reached down to press his palm against the warm flesh. His fingers ran over the toe with the snake ring, and his thumb kneaded the tender flesh of Snape’s arch as he sought comfort in the touch.

“I just wondered if my mum would be okay with me being gay?” He finally blurted out.

The room went quiet, the sound of the crackling fire the only sound around them. Harry thought he must have had his answer, and his fingers squeezed at the foot rhythmically, the chain and dragon warm beneath his palm. When Snape spoke, it was soft and low.

“She never had a problem with my sexuality.”

Harry’s head snapped up, and he studied Snape’s dark eyes. “You’re… gay?” Harry thought the entire world must have ceased to exist between the time it took him to utter the words and for Snape to give a single, firm nod. Harry’s eyes drifted down to where his hand still covered the pale foot. The room fell silent again as Harry processed Snape’s words. Snape was gay. And Harry’s mum hadn’t minded. They’d been friends, and she’d known about his sexuality. Accepted it. Which meant she more than likely would have accepted Harry. Maybe not Harry’s choice of potential partner, although Snape _had_ been a spy, and she probably would have forgiven him and continued their friendship. But that didn’t mean she would necessarily approve of a relationship between him and her son. Did he even find Harry attractive? Was there any way that he might ever? Could they potentially move their friendship in that direction? Harry already knew he was falling for the man, not to mention the number of times he had got off on just the memory of Snape’s feet. The foot that was currently under Harry’s hand, being caressed by Harry’s fingers. Harry snatched his hand away, and smiled sheepishly at Snape.

“Sorry.”

Snape gave a small smile as he leaned back against the couch. “It’s alright. It felt nice actually. The only time I’ve ever had a foot rub is from Marco, and his hands are really too delicate and clinical. You have strong hands. I suppose that’s from Quidditch and flying.”

Harry glanced down at his hand, noting the calluses from years of gripping a broomstick. “I suppose so.” He blinked, his mind still half on Snape’s sexuality.

“Harry,” his head snapped up to meet dark eyes. “I really think she would have been fine with it.” It took Harry a second to get his mind on track with Snape’s words. “She was very accepting of me, encouraging even.” Snape got a look on his face as if he’d just unexpectedly had one of Dumbledore’s sherbert lemons pushed between his lips. “Even your father was tolerable of homosexuality. It was the one slur he never used against me.”

Harry gave Snape a grateful smile and reached out to rest a hand on the jean-clad knee. “Thank you, Severus. That means a lot to me.” Snape gave a firm nod, and Harry’s grin turned cheeky. “And I promise to never make you say another nice thing about my father again.”

Snape’s foot shot out to kick at Harry’s thigh. “Brat.” Harry chuckled and took a sip of his whiskey.

 

For the first time in far longer than he cared to recall, Severus was nervous. Last weekend had gone tolerably well- Scratch that. Last weekend had gone exceedingly well, if not exactly... anywhere near what he had expected. (He really needed to stop trying to fool himself.) He normally despised the annual “tree search” but had participated in it anyway. There had been the guilt left over from his year as Headmaster where it had not been safe to send anyone out to collect trees, so the tradition had been skipped; so he had felt the need to at least make a showing this year. He’d followed the other professors out to the forest and back to the castle with their selections, keeping his grumbling to himself. He had gotten bored with the cheery atmosphere and had decided to see what was taking Potter and the half-giant so long, so he had headed down to Hagrid’s hut. He had only gotten close enough to see the two men laughing and working away at sawing branches. The sight of Potter in his sweat covered tee, his arms bunching with each saw of the blade, had nearly sent Severus over the top. He had quickly turned back to the castle, getting himself under control just in time for Potter and Hagrid to come bounding into the Great Hall. By the time Potter had taken the tea Severus had fixed for him, the man smelled of sweat and pine, needles stuck to his hair and clothing. It was all Severus could do not to drop to his knees and take the man’s cock in his mouth right then.

His shower that evening had been quite pleasant, especially knowing the man would be in his chambers after dinner. Severus had thought to reward Harry for being so delicious and had made sure to make his feet extra lovely for the man. He had experienced a small thrill at the hungry look in Harry’s eyes when he showed up that evening. Severus wasn’t sure what had prompted him to sit on the couch, but he was glad he had. Then had been The Question. Severus hadn’t thought it was an issue, had figured Harry would know his mother would have loved him regardless of his sexuality. But in the end, Severus had been glad of Harry’s question, because he realized that Harry hadn’t a clue that Severus was gay, and it had been the perfect opportunity to reveal his own sexuality to Harry. The bit about Potter had been Severus’s own selfish nature in hoping that Harry would see Severus was finally moving on from the past. Apparently it must have worked, if the man’s teasing rejoinder had been any indication.

Harry had visited him every night since then, and Severus always made sure to have his feet bare when the man arrived. He hadn’t worn his sandals since then, except the previous night, Christmas night. Harry had only stayed for an hour, already worn out from the day’s celebration and large meals, but he had commented on Severus’s “celebration” of the season by dressing up. Severus had rewarded the teasing tone by stretching his legs out on the couch and pressing his toes into Harry’s thighs. Severus had taken to sitting on the couch during Harry’s visits, and the man had even started to turn his body slightly during their visits, though he hadn’t the night before as he’d been using the arm of the couch to prop his elbow on.

By now, Severus was convinced that Harry was attracted to him, and it was even possible the man might be willing to have more than a friendship. But Severus, and his many insecurities, still wondered if it was merely Severus’s feet that had that effect on Harry, or if the Gryffindor was truly attracted to _him._ Severus had a plan to find out and was only waiting for Harry to arrive for their evening chat.

Severus was just trying to decide between the snake ring and the emerald stone when there was a knock on the door. He dropped the snake ring into the small jewelry box and went to answer the door. Harry smiled up at him, and Severus stepped back to let him in.

“Hold this while I go get our drinks,” he told Harry, pressing the ring into the man’s palm.

Harry’s hand gripped the ring, a stunned look on his face when he realized what he had. Severus hadn’t really meant for that to happen, truly hadn’t thought of the effect it might have on the man, he’d only been concerned with not being able to carry both drinks and the ring. Severus strode over to the drinks cabinet, leaving Harry to his moment of near-orgasm. By the time Severus turned around, Harry had made it to the couch. He stepped over and handed one of the glasses to Harry. He debated on asking Harry to put the ring on his toe, but thought that might be a little much for the poor man to handle. He held his hand out, and Harry looked at it dumbly.

“My ring,” he said, allowing his lips to curl in a smirk. “Unless you’d like to put it on me.”

Harry quickly dropped the ring into Severus’s outstretched palm. Severus gave a mental chuckle and moved to the other end of the couch. He took a sip of the whiskey and placed his glass on the table before propping his foot on his knee and sliding the ring on his index toe. He wriggled his toes, knowing Harry loved it when he did that, and turned to settle his feet on the couch and wrapping his arms around his knees. He silently watched while Harry worked to control himself before he finally angled himself to face Severus.

Severus reached for his glass and took another sip, balancing the glass on his knee as he looked up at Harry. “You never did finish telling me what you got for Christmas. I think we got sidetracked with your latest batch of Weasley products.”

Harry took a sip of his whiskey and chuckled. “I gave a few of the candies to that Hufflepuff, with a proper warning of course,” he added with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Severus gave a snort. “As long as they don’t end up in my class. So what else did you get?”

Harry took a sip of his whiskey and gave a small shrug. “Another Weasley sweater, couple of books from Hermione, oh, and this huge nail decorating kit from her and Gin.” Harry’s eyes glowed, and a huge smile spread across his face. “It has a ton of different colors of polish, some design tools, tiny jewels to decorate with. I think it’s a hint that I need to do their nails more often.”

Severus gave a small chuckle and lifted a foot towards Harry. “Maybe I should let you do me.” Harry seemed to freeze, and Severus was afraid he might have pushed it too far that time. Harry’s face was a decidedly Weasley color, and his chest was rising and falling as if he couldn’t catch his breath. Severus decided to cut the man some slack and pulled his foot back. “Of course, I’m used to having mine done professionally so I’m a bit spoiled. I’d have to see your work before I allowed you near my toes.”

It took Harry a few seconds to calm his breathing. He took a sip of his drink and looked up at Severus. “Speaking of, you go back next week, don’t you?”

Severus blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected the topic to come up so easily. “Actually not for another two weeks. With next weekend being the first of the year, I thought the parlor might be too busy. Plus my birthday is the following weekend, so I thought to make a day of it.”

Harry’s green eye widened in surprise. “Your birthday is coming up? You should let me get you something.” Severus narrowed his eyes. “Come on, Severus. You wouldn’t let me get you anything but a bottle of mead for Christmas, and I feel that was a bit self-serving since I drank half your last bottle. I know! Let me pay for your pedi.”

Severus thinned his lips in contemplation and studied Harry. Harry smiled brightly back at him until Severus let out a sigh. “Why don’t you go with me?”

The green eyes widened in alarm. “Go with you? Watch while you get your nails done?”

“Well you don’t have to watch. In fact, you can treat yourself. Have you ever had one?”

Harry blinked at him, his mouth gaping open. “I… I couldn’t- I mean…”

Severus leaned forward, sliding a hand over Harry’s shoulder. “There are women there, if you aren’t comfortable letting a man work on your feet. And you don’t have to get anything extravagant. You could even just do a French.” He leaned back. “Or at least think about going with me. I haven’t really done anything for my birthday in years, and I wouldn’t mind spending the day with a friend.”

Harry swallowed thickly. “I’d love to spend the day with you, Severus. And… I’ll think about the pedi.”

Severus was glad he had opted to postpone his appointment til the ninth. The students had barely been back a week and already they were driving him crazy. He definitely needed the pampering today. And what was even better was Harry walking next to him as they made their way to the salon. Severus’s birthday had started out with Harry knocking on his door just before ten dressed in muggle jeans and a dark yellow tee and smiling brightly. They had walked to Hogsmeade together and Flooed to the Leaky where Severus had handed over his robe for Tom to hold once more. Severus had then led Harry to the small café he often stopped at. As he expected Harry had loved the cocoa, and they had shared a platter of scones, talking and teasing each other for nearly an hour.

Severus finally led Harry to the salon and up to the counter. The receptionist greeted Severus with a smile and glanced over at Harry.  “Good afternoon, Severus.”

He nodded. “Hello. I wondered if you might be able to squeeze my friend in as well. Perhaps Marlene if she isn’t busy.”

She nodded and stepped away from the counter. Severus glanced over at Harry to see his cheeks a soft pink. Harry was glancing around, and his eyes widened at the sight of the people sitting in the pedi-chairs. Severus surreptitiously watched Harry as he took in the men and women getting their nails done, watched for any sort of reaction, but Harry only seemed interested in a sort of fascinated way. Not the way he did when he studied Severus’s feet.

“I need to pick out a color,” he told the man, pulling Harry’s attention back to him. “Do you still only want a clear French?”

Harry nodded, and his eyes went wide, a broad grin spreading across his face. “Hey. Can I pick it out?” Severus eyed the Gryffindor suspiciously, and Harry gave him a smirk. “Come on, Sev. Trust me.”

Severus blinked at the nickname. “No lions,” he growled, and Harry gave a little squeal of joy before moving over to the wall of polish. Harry must have already had an idea of what he wanted, which really shouldn’t have surprised Severus all that much, as it only took him a minute to snatch two bottles from the shelf. He turned to face Severus with a wide grin and clutched the bottles to his chest when Severus reached for them.

“You have to wait and see,” he teased Severus.

Severus growled at the man. “I swear, Potter, if you put Gryffindor colors on me you will pay dearly.” Harry chuckled.

“Severus.”

They both turned to see the familiar blonde approaching along with the petite redhead Severus remembered from several trips to the salon. Harry moved in front of Severus before he could greet Marco.

“Are you Marco?”

The man gave a nod. “I am indeed.”

Harry held his hand out. “I’m Harry. Severus’s friend. Today’s his birthday, so his pedi today is my treat. Which means,” he tossed a wicked smile over his shoulder at Severus, “I get to pick his design.”

Marco gave a light chuckle and clapped his hands. “Marvelous. What do you have planned for our dear Severus?”

Harry leaned forward and spoke softly to Marco. The blonde nodded and took the bottles of polish from Harry’s hand. Harry spoke again, and Marco gave a soft laugh.

“Excellent.” Marco pulled back and smiled at Severus. “Come along, Severus. Let’s get you started.”

Harry grinned at Severus, and Severus glared at him. “I don’t trust you, Potter.”

Harry chuckled. “I’m not the Slytherin, Severus.”

“In this case, I highly doubt that, Harry.”

Harry laughed as he turned to the woman and introduced himself. Severus had just settled into his usual chair when Harry was brought over. Marco was pulling off Severus’s boots as Harry settled back, his eyes avidly watching Marco’s movements. Harry licked his lips when Marco removed Severus’s sock and rolled up his trouser leg to reveal the tattoo. When Marco lifted Severus’s feet to remove the polish, Harry gave a slight grimace of distaste and looked away. Severus blinked at the blatant display of jealousy and watched Harry. Harry was watching the woman on the other side of him, his head tilted at a curious angle. Severus wished he could see the man’s face.

“That’s a very lovely color,” Harry said, and the woman looked up with a smile.

“Thank you. It’s my sister-in-law’s baby shower tomorrow, and the color theme is magenta.” The woman looked down at her feet and pursed her lips. “I do hope the baby is a girl, or the shower pictures are going to be very hard to explain.”

Harry laughed and leaned back in his chair. He glanced over at Severus and smiled. “Thank you for letting me join you.”

Severus shrugged. “It has not been a terrible day... yet.”

Harry laughed and allowed his eyes to drift back over to the woman’s feet. Severus watched him from the corner of his eye, but could see nothing other than mild curiosity from the man. Of course, Harry _was_ gay. Severus allowed himself to relax back and enjoy the pampering, trying not to worry about what Harry and Marco had planned for him; he had seen the bottle of red polish.

“Oh! Pardon. So sorry.”

Severus’s head snapped up at the words to see a young man close to Harry’s age with dark blonde hair and teal highlights standing next to Harry. Harry was moving his arm from the armrest. “No. No. My fault. Not used to these chairs.”

The man settled in the chair that the baby-shower woman had vacated at some point. He smiled over at Potter. “First time?”

Severus’s lips tugged down in a frown at Harry’s soft blush. “Yeah. It’s-”

“Are you getting color or just a trim and buff?” The man interrupted Potter.

“Oh. Um, a bit of color.” Severus leaned his head back with a silent snort. White hardly qualified as “color.” He watched the two men through slitted eyes. He was surprised Harry couldn’t feel his burning glare as the green eyes watched the girl remove the newcomer’s shoes. Severus waited for the tell-tale lick of the lips, heavy breathing, and clenching fist that indicated Harry’s arousal at the sight of feet. “Do you get yours done often?”

Severus bit back a snort. _Very smooth, Potter._ “Once a month or so. Will you be coming back?”

“Oh, Um, I don’t know. It-”

“You should,” the man interrupted Potter again. “We could have coffee afterwards. Oh, we could have coffee after we finish today.” Damn the man moved fast.

“Oh, I-”

“Name’s Pete by the way.” The man held his hand out, and Potter carefully reached over to give it a shake.

“Harry.”

The man beamed at Potter. “Nice name.”

“Thanks,” Potter said as he turned back to watch the woman working on his feet. Severus watched Potter for several minutes, not surprised when the man’s eyes went to the stranger’s feet. Severus waited for the signs of arousal, but none came. Or perhaps Potter was better at hiding it in public. Severus gave a soft sigh as Marco began to massage the exfoliant onto his feet, and Potter’s head jerked his way. The green eyes landed on Severus’s feet, and Potter’s hand clenched. Severus mentally arched a brow and let out another soft sigh. He watched Potter’s cheeks brighten and gave a small smirk at his triumph. Severus let a small “Mmm” slip out, and Harry’s breathing was getting faster. Severus let his eyes slide over the man’s body and felt his mouth salivate at the sight of the bulge in Harry’s jeans. Harry turned away, his green eyes landing on “Pete’s” feet. Severus watched in satisfaction as the signs of arousal slowly faded from Harry’s body. Severus gave a smile of satisfaction. Harry was his!

“Oh, that’s a lovely color. It matches your eyes perfectly.” Severus’s head once again popped up at “Pete’s” words. He had been having such a nice, relaxing time watching Harry struggle to contain his lust. “It’s a very good choice.”

“Actually,” Harry said a bit forcefully, “I picked it because it’s _his_ favorite color.” Severus blinked as Harry jerked his thumb at Severus. Harry turned green eyes on Severus. “What do you think, Sev? Do you like it?”

Severus glanced down at Harry’s feet to see the emerald green-tipped nails. “I thought you were just going to go with white.” He glanced up to see the cheeks turn a soft pink.

“Well, I thought it was only fair, since I made you wear red.”

Severus looked down at his own feet for the first time to see Marco adding a clear coat to the red and black marbled paint. He thought the design was rather stunning, just dark enough to give off an air of mystery. He glanced up at Harry. “It’s tolerable. Although, I do demand you show Minerva your toes in payment for making me wear red.”

Harry laughed and nodded. “Alright, Sev. I’ll give you that.”

Severus gave him a small smile and leaned back against the chair to wait for his nails to dry.

Severus led Harry to the back wall of the boutique and watched the green eyes light with glee. Harry’s hand reached out to reverently touch the gold and silver strands of anklets.

“So, this is where you get your rings and stuff?” Harry’s voice was noticeably husky.

“Mmm,” Severus said, turning to the selection of rings. “I thought I’d treat myself, since you paid at the salon.”

“Oh! They have initials. Look.” Severus glanced over at Harry holding up a silver S. “You could get an S.”

“Why would I want an S? I know what my name is. Why don’t _you_ get an S,” Severus mumbled as he turned back to the rings, watching Harry’s face turn pink.

“There’s a dragon, to go with your sandals.”

Severus gave a small shrug. “I think I have enough dragon things.” He felt Harry move over to stand behind him, and Severus had to keep himself from leaning back against the man.

“These Celtic designs are nice,” Harry said reaching around Severus to run his fingers over a pair of rings.

Severus wanted to lean back and brush his body against Harry’s. “I already have a Celtic ring. What about these Tribal ones?”

“Mmm,” Harry mumbled not very reassuringly. “This one looks like waves. You could go with a leafy design,” he suggested, pointing to one of the tribal rings. “Aww. Look, Sev.” Harry grabbed a pair of gold rings and held them up with a broad grin. “We could share. Best. Friends.”

Severus closed his eyes in annoyance rather than let Harry see his mirth. “Perhaps I should forego the rings this trip.” He moved away from Harry and turned to the sandals. Harry’s soft chuckle warmed his insides as he looked through the sandals. His eyes landed on a traditional triquetra with interlaced circle, the traditional symbol of the ongoing cycle of life and balance of mind, body, and spirit, also an ancient rune of protection. It was connected to a thin black cord of leather with elongated black beads around the anklet piece and another connecting it to the toe piece.

“Oh, I like that,” Harry said softly behind him, and Severus gave a nod.

“Yes. It might even match my current nail design.” Harry gave a small chuckle as he reached for the package. Severus grabbed it first. “No. I told you, this is my treat for myself. You got the pedis.”

Harry let out a little huff of air. “Fine. You know, I usually buy the girls anklets for their birthdays…”

“I am not allowing you to purchase me an S to wear around my feet. Unlike your Weasleys, I need no reminder as to what letter my name starts with.” Harry chuckled, and Severus made his way up to the counter.

“Hey would-” Harry cut his words off, glancing at the woman behind the counter, “The Alley have a store that carried things like this?”

Severus pulled some muggle notes from his pocket. “I believe they have a jewelry store, though I have never ventured inside.” Severus reached for his change. “Have you never looked for the misses Granger and Weasley?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I go to a mu- a department store for their gifts.”

Severus nodded and took his purchase. “I suppose we could go look. We can stop for dinner if it takes too long.”

Harry nodded and followed Severus out of the boutique.

The small jewelry shop in Diagon Alley did have a small collection of toe rings. Most were plain bands with the option of engraving any of the designs that could be found on a small scroll nearby. Most of the jewelry options available were of a similar special order nature. They stopped by a few more stores while in Diagon before heading to the Leaky to collect Severus’s robe and have a quick dinner. By the time they Flooed back to Hogsmeade, Severus was thinking this had been the best birthday he’d had in years. There was only one thing that would make this night complete.

“Would you like to join me for a drink or must you return to your friends?” Severus asked as they climbed the steps to the castle.

Harry tossed him a look. “Sev, _you_ are my friend, and today is all about you. So until you tell me you’ve had enough of me for the day, I’m all yours.” Harry beamed at him, sending warmth curling through Severus’s body.

Severus gave a nod; though inside he was giving a malicious smile, because; yes, Harry was _all his._ “Very well. I think I have a bit of aged Scotch.”

Harry gave him a teasing smile. “Ooh. Breaking out the good stuff, eh?”

Severus rolled his eyes and pushed the castle doors opened. The only person they saw on their way to the dungeons was Filch, who only seemed to glare at Harry, not paying any attention to Severus. Harry mumbled about weird old coots, and Severus chuckled. Severus unlocked the door to his quarters and motioned for Harry to step in.

“Make yourself at home,” he offered, hoping Harry would take him up on the offer. “Have a seat, kick your shoes off, stay awhile.”

Harry flashed him a smile. “Careful. I might take you up on that. The other guys have started getting a bit… enthusiastic in their relationships during the weekend.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Should I be brewing more contraceptive potion?”

Harry settled on the couch, and Severus was glad to see him reach down to pull his shoes off. “Nah. Not unless wizards can get pregnant?” He paused and looked over at Severus. “They can’t can they?”

Severus snorted. “We are still humans, Harry. Being magical does not make us hermaphrodites or prone to protandry.”

Harry’s brow furrowed as he paused in stripping a sock off. “I’m going to pretend I know what you just said. But I think we’re okay on the contraceptive potion. Hermione brews her own, and Dean and Seamus don’t need it.”

Severus pulled out the bottle of aged Scotch he had gotten from Minerva at Christmas. “Ah. I see. I had suspected as much, about your fellow dorm mates, I mean. Those two were always rather close.” He moved over to the couch and handed Harry one of the glasses, taking a sip of his own. He settled onto the couch and set the glass down on the coffee table, before pulling his wand from his wrist holster and placing it beside the glass. He reached down to untie his boots, noticing Harry turning to watch him. He untied both boots before lifting one foot to balance on his knee and pull the boot off followed by the sock. “Ooh, that feels good,” he moaned, noticing Harry’s cheeks darken. Severus lifted the other foot and removed the boot and sock as well. He turned on the couch to lean his back against the armrest and stretched his legs out, wriggling his toes practically in Harry’s face. He watched Harry’s fist clench and his tongue dart out to moisten his lips. Harry’s eyes were completely focused on Severus’s feet. Severus moved forward on the couch and leaned closer to Harry to pluck the glass of Scotch from his fingers. Startled green eyes rose to meet his. “I think; that since it’s my birthday,” he placed the glass on the coffee table, “and you made me walk half of Diagon Alley,” he leaned back, resting his head on the curve of the armrest, “that you owe me a foot massage.” He slid his feet over Harry’s strong thighs and into his lap, his small toe brushing against the rising erection. He let his eyes flutter closed, watching Harry through his lashes. Harry licked his lips again and took a deep breath, his green eyes darting to look at Severus. Severus wriggled his foot in Harry’s lap, teasing at the burgeoning erection. “Harry,” he whined softly and was gratified to see the man’s mouth gape open slightly.

Warm hands slid over Severus’s foot, and he let a small moan escape. Harry was practically panting now, and Severus stretched his foot out, pressing the heel of his foot against Harry’s hard erection. Harry bit at his lip and pressed his fingers into Severus’s flesh. Oh! That truly did feel good. The firm grip and callused hands sliding over Severus’s feet. “Oh! You _are_ good at that, Harry.” He moved his foot, pushing into Harry’s hand while keeping the angle to be able to tease at Harry’s cock. “Mmm. Don’t stop. That feels so good.” Harry’s hands slid over Severus’s feet, the tips of his fingers digging between the thin bones. Most of the small sounds that fell from Severus’s lips were involuntary. His eyes fluttered at the ecstasy of Harry’s firm grip on his feet. “Merlin, that’s amazing.” Severus pressed the toes of his free foot against Harry’s thigh, digging his toes into the flesh. Harry was thoroughly aroused, his cheeks red, eyes glazed with lust, and breath coming in short gasps. Severus began to move his foot in a slow rhythmic motion, pressing the bottom of his foot against the hard cock, his heel working Harry to orgasm. Harry let out a soft mewl, and his grip tightened on Severus’s foot. “Mmm. Harder, Harry. Merlin, yes. I promise I won’t break. Mmm. That’s incredible.” He curled his toes, apparently brushing them over the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry let out a sharp gasp, and Severus felt the man’s cock pulse beneath his foot. Severus gave a small satisfied smile. Yes, happy birthday to him.

Severus jerked as his foot hit the floor. His eyes popped open to see Harry rushing to the bathroom. Damn. He’d been hoping for Harry to reciprocate. He was hard as a rock, and completely uncomfortable in these damn tight trousers. He sighed and rose from the couch. He took a sip of his Scotch and stepped into his room. He grabbed the small, gold chain from his dresser and clenched his fist around it. Severus was slammed against the wall as he stepped back out into the sitting room, bright green eyes flashing at him.

“What the fuck was that? Was that your plan all along?” Harry’s forearm pressed against Severus’s chest, his breath hot in Severus’s face. “Pretend to be my friend, find out my weakness, and use it to humiliate me. Well, bravo, Snape. You’ve discovered the great Harry Potter has a foot fetish.” Green eyes raked down Severus’s body, a look of disgust on the beloved face. “And apparently a things for assholes. Is your life complete now, Snape? You’ve outlived all the Marauders and finally had your revenge on my father.” Guilt and horror began to heat Severus’s body. What had he done? That hadn’t been his intent at all. He’d only wanted to show Harry he was attracted to him. He gave himself a mental kick. Of course, Harry would need something more blunt. Would expect a Slytherin to play games of cruelty. Harry made to pull away as Snape grabbed at his shirt.

“Harry, wait.” Harry paused, the hurt evident in his eyes now. “It- That wasn’t-” For once in his life, Severus was at a loss for words. He searched his mind frantically for how to make this right. He didn’t want to lose his precious Gryffindor because of a misunderstanding. Severus realized that being a Gryffindor was probably the only thing that would salvage this mess now, so he surged forward and pressed his lips to Harry. Harry’s lips were soft, a hint of the Scotch still on them. Harry gave a small jerk, and, afraid he was about to pull away, Severus pressed harder against the firm lips.

Harry made a soft noise, and Severus found himself being pressed against the wall. He let out a small gasp, and Harry’s tongue thrust into his mouth. Severus uncurled his fingers from Harry’s robe and slid his hand up to grip the broad shoulder. He let his tongue slide over Harry’s, tasting the lingering flavor of their pudding. He pressed his hips against Harry’s and gave a small gasp when a firm hand pushed his hips back against the wall. Harry’s mouth slid from Severus’s and moved over his jawline. Severus tilted his head to allow room for Harry’s mouth to taste him. Severus moaned and pulled on Harry’s shoulder trying to get him closer. Harry moved and captured his wrists in a firm grip. Callused hands pressed his wrists against the wall. Severus moaned as Harry slid a knee between his legs and pressed against his renewed erection.

“Like that, Severus?” Severus felt his insides melt at the husky note in Harry’s voice.

“Ah, yes. Harry,” he whimpered as he struggled to free his wrists, and Harry’s grip tightened. Hot lips moved over his throat and up to suckle on his ear lobe.

“What do you want from me, Severus?” The voice was low in his ear. “Is this a one off? Will you hate me in the morning?”

“No,” Severus gasped out. “Please, Harry. I… I have something for you.”

Harry pulled back, green eyes looking curiously down at him. Severus glanced up at his closed fist, surprised he’d been able to hold on to the jewelry this long. Harry’s eyes followed his and watched as Snape let his fingers open to reveal the gold snitch anklet dangling from his middle finger to rest against his palm. Greens eyes widened in surprise and shot over to meet black.

“I bought it weeks ago.” Severus swallowed and licked his lips. “I haven’t worn it yet. I hoped-”

Harry’s lips crashed against Severus’s for a quick hard kiss that left Severus even more breathless. Harry pulled back and slipped the gold chain from Severus’s finger. He stepped back, and Severus missed the feel of Harry’s hands clasped around his. Green eyes raked over Severus’s body, lingering on the black and red toenails.

“Take your shirt off.” Severus blinked at the commanding tone, but quickly moved to obey. He watched Harry’s eyes darken with lust as Severus’s chest was exposed. He knew he was pale, his light pink nipples were nothing to look at, and he barely had any chest hair. He let the shirt fall to the floor. “Your trousers,” Harry demanded, and Severus’s cock twitched at the brusk tone. “I want you naked.” Severus hurried to comply; stepping out of his trousers a moment later.

Harry moved forward once more, and Severus watched as Harry reached out and slid the gold anklet over Severus’s cock, letting it slide down to hang from his leaking erection. Oh fuck! Harry dipped his head to cover a pink nipple, and Severus cried out at the unexpected eroticism. He clasped his hands in Harry’s silky hair, and callused hands ripped his hands away to press them once more to the wall. Severus moaned and bucked his hips, the light weight of the anklet bouncing against his thigh. Harry’s tongue flicked over Severus’s nipple, swirled around the hard nub, and bit gently. Severus cried out at the sudden burst of pleasure. Harry’s lips moved over his skin to suck the opposite nipple into his mouth and treated it to the same pleasure.

Harry moved back and pressed Snape’s wrists hard against the wall. “Don’t! Move them.” Severus nodded, and Harry slid down his body, the callused hands rough on his slender hips causing him to buck. Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’s stomach, dipping his tongue into Severus’s naval and sucking on the small indention. Severus had his eyes closed, head pressed against the wall, knowing if he were to watch Harry he would come too soon. He cried out when a warm tongue slid over the tip of his cock and swirled around the head. Soft lips closed around him and pulled him deep. Severus’s fingers dug into the wall, not daring to disobey Harry should he feel the need to punish Severus by stopping his delicious treatment. Severus whimpered when the head of his cock brushed against the back of Harry’s throat. Harry moaned, causing Severus to thrust forward and almost lose himself. Harry’s tongue slid over Severus’s cock as his lips pulled back, and he slid free of the warm mouth. Severus’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked down to see green eyes watching him intently. Harry deliberately kept his eyes locked on Severus as he slid his tongue along the base of Severus’s cock and slid the golden anklet free, the snitch once again caught in Harry’s mouth.

Harry let the anklet fall to his hand, and he lowered himself to slip the gold chain around Severus’s ankle. He pressed a soft kiss to the bridge of Severus’s foot and let his tongue slide down and over the large toe. Harry moved back and looked up at Severus. “Bed or couch?”

Severus shivered with desire and need. “Bed.”

 

Harry stood, slipping an arm around Severus’s waist, and pulling the man closer to him. After escaping to the bathroom after his embarrassing loss of control, it had only taken him a minute to realize Severus had played him. The humiliation quickly turning to anger; he could think of nothing other than lashing out at Severus. But hearing the insecurity in Severus’s voice and feeling the thin lips against his own, Harry had understood. He supposed this was why Gryffindors rarely dated Slytherins; Gryffindors didn’t play games, and it was all Slytherins knew. Luckily, Harry understood both; but more importantly, apparently he understood Severus. Tasting those delicious lips on his had pushed Harry into action. He could tell from Severus’s reactions to him that the man wanted- no, needed someone that wasn’t afraid to take control.

Harry held Severus against him as he walked them to the only door Harry had yet to enter. He kept Severus preoccupied with his mouth on the slender neck, and a firm hand moving over the tight arse. Fuck, Severus felt so good. Harry couldn’t wait to be inside him; to lose himself in Severus and hear the man cry out Harry’s name in passion.

Harry pushed the door open to Severus’s room and several candles flickered to life. “Mmm. Convenient,” Harry murmured against Severus’s throat.

Severus gasped as Harry’s hand gripped his arse. “Why am I the only one naked?”

Harry licked at the shell of Severus’s ear. “Because that’s how I like you,” he growled softly, letting a finger slide between Severus’s arse cheeks. Severus moaned and thrust his hips against Harry with a groan.

“And what if I like you naked as well?”

“I don’t see you doing anything about it,” Harry said, sucking a lobe between his lips and giving it a soft nibble.

“Can’t think,” Severus admitted. “You’re too... distracting.”

Harry gave a deep chuckle and slipped the tip of his tongue into Severus’s ear while his finger once again slid down the crack of Severus’s tight arse. “So sorry.”

“Highly doubtful,” Severus said as he grabbed at Harry’s tee and yanked it over his head, knocking the glasses askew. Harry’s hand came up automatically to fix them, and Severus took the opportunity to pop the button on Harry’s jeans. Severus slid the zip down and pushed the jeans and pants from Harry’s hips. Harry let the fabric slide to the floor and stepped out of them.

“Better?” he asked as Severus’s dark eyes slid over his exposed body. Long fingers reached up to lightly touch the small Horcrux scar on Harry’s chest. Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips to the bare spot. Harry let out a small moan, and his hands moved up to grip the silken hair. He guided Severus’s head to his nipple and moaned as the warm tongue flicked out to lick at him. Severus’s hands lightly gripped Harry’s waist; Harry loved the feel of them so soft against his skin. He allowed Severus’s mouth to move over his skin, the tongue swirling in the dark hairs of Harry’s chest before moving over the other nipple. He let out a small moan and pressed Severus’s head against his chest. He let Severus lave at him for several minutes before he pulled the dark head away from his body to look into hazy black eyes. Harry turned them so that Severus’s back was to the bed. “Lay down.”

Severus immediately dropped onto the bed at Harry’s husky tone and moved back to lie in the middle of the bed. Harry licked his lips at the sight of Severus laid out on the dark green comforter, shadows flickering over his pale skin.

“Beautiful,” Harry whispered as he climbed onto the bed. He saw Severus’s breath hitch and made a mental note to compliment his lover more often. _His lover._ Harry grinned at the words and straddled Severus’s hips, their bare cocks brushing against each other. Severus moaned and gripped Harry’s hips. Harry pressed his mouth to Severus’s and reached back to grab the slender wrists. They felt so fragile in his firm grip, though he knew better. His fingers tightened around them, and he felt Severus’s pulse jump at the firm pressure. Harry brought the hands up over Severus’s head and pressed them against the mattress as he plunged his tongue deep into Severus’s mouth. Harry slipped a knee between Severus’s legs and slid it up between his thighs, pushing the legs apart. Harry let his hands slide down the slender arms as he moved his mouth over the still hairless jawline. He scratched his own rough stubble against Severus’s neck as he kissed at a tender spot just below Severus’s ear. Severus cried out as the rough stubble scraped against his skin, and Harry smiled.

Harry kissed his way down Severus’s neck, chest, and stomach; stopping occasionally to suck or nip at the pale skin. Harry’s hands slid down Severus’s legs, down the delightful feet, and back up to grip the graceful ankles. Harry guided Severus’s feet to press flat against the bed, knees bent. Harry kissed his way up one thigh and sucked at a spot at the top of Severus’s knee before pressing the knees apart, spreading the thighs open. He kissed his way back down the inner thigh, Severus panting above him. Harry pressed his lips to the juncture where leg met hip and slid his tongue into the fold. He scraped his stubbled chin against the sensitive flesh of Severus’s inner thigh, and the man arched off the bed with a loud curse. Harry kissed his way across Severus’s stomach, and treated the opposite thigh with the same attention.

“Bloody hell,” Severus cried out at the scratch of rough stubble across his thigh. Harry kissed his way up to Severus’s knee, sliding his hand down to grip the ankle once more. Harry guided the leg up to rest Severus’s foot on Harry’s shoulder, kissing and sucking on the strong calf. He slid his tongue over the fluttering phoenix and swirled it around the knot of ankle bone. He slid his mouth down the arch of Severus’s foot, grasping the ankle in his hand and guiding the foot over his lips. Harry mouthed every part of the erotic appendage he could reach, letting his tongue slid between toes and sucking Severus’s big toe into his mouth. Harry watched as Severus fisted the sheet, squeezed his eyes closed, and panted through glistening pink lips. Harry ran his tongue over the tender sole of Severus’s foot and back up his ankle as he guided the other foot to his shoulder. He let Severus’s long toes slide over his stubbled jaw as he moved to pull the large toe between his lips, sliding his tongue over the smooth nails.

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Severus cried out, his dark eyes popping open. “Will you quit fucking teasing me?”

Harry chuckled and gave the toe one last suck before letting it slip from his mouth. He wrapped his hands around the ankles and lifted them to place a chaste kiss on each little knot. He placed them reverently back on the bed and leaned over Severus. He slid a hand between Severus’s thighs and pressed his thumb against the exposed hole. “You going to let me fuck you, Severus?”

Severus pressed against Harry’s thumb with a low growl. “Fuck yes.”

Harry chuckled. “Where’s the lube?”

Severus waved his hand, and a drawer in the small side table popped open, a small bottle flying into Severus’s waiting hand. He dropped the bottle to the bed next to Harry’s hand and let out a moan as Harry slid his finger over the leaking tip of Severus’s cock. Harry slid the precome moistened finger over Severus’s entrance.

“Fuck, Harry.”

Harry reached for the lube and popped the lid. He covered his fingers in the slick lube and reached between Severus’s legs as he leaned forward to press his lips to Severus’s. “Relax for me, baby.” Severus let out a whimper, and Harry gently pushed his fingers past the tight ring. He worked his way into the hot passage. “Fuck, Sev. You’re so tight.” Strong fingers dug into Harry’s shoulders as he worked Severus open. Severus moaned as Harry slid a second finger in and worked to find his lover’s prostate. “That’s it, baby. Let me hear you.” Severus cried out as Harry’s fingers brushed over the bundle of nerves.

“Oh fuck yes, Harry.” Harry continued his ministrations, working Severus loose and remembering to hit his prostate on occasion. He barely had a third finger in when Severus’s grip tightened on his shoulders. “Enough! Get your cock in my arse now or I’ll wear shoes for the next month.”

Harry chuckled at the threat and slipped his fingers from Severus. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it over his cock, before sliding his hand over his length to smear the lube. Harry summoned a pillow, and Severus lifted his hips for Harry to slide the pillow beneath him. He looked up at Severus. “Ready?”

Severus glared at him. “Yes. Do you know what you’re doing?”

Harry chuckled as he pressed his palms to Severus’s knees and pushed the legs up to exposed the winking hole even more. Harry licked his lips. “Yes.” He moved forward and pressed his cock against the tight hole.

“Harry,” Severus said breathlessly. “Have you ever done this before?”

Harry pushed the head of his cock against Severus and smirked down at the man. “No. Now push against me.”

Severus moaned as Harry worked to breach him. Harry fell forward to press his lips to Severus’s as he pushed into the man. Fingers dug into his back, and Harry panted against Severus’s lips. He moaned and moved to bury his face in the soft skin of Severus’s neck. “Merlin, baby. You’re so tight. You feel so good.” Harry pushed in until his balls brushed against Severus. He pressed his lips against the warm skin. “Been dreaming of this for so long. God, Sev, I-” Harry cut the declaration off and sucked on the salty skin beneath his lips.

“Harry,” Severus moaned and shifted beneath Harry. “Please.”

Harry smiled against Severus’s neck and lifted his hips slowly. Severus let out a small whimper as Harry pulled from him, and Harry groaned as he pushed back in. Harry gave several long, slow thrusts before Severus was moving beneath him.

“Merlin, Harry. Come on, love. Fuck me.” Harry re-positioned himself, bracing his hands on either side of Severus’s head and increased the rhythm of his thrusts. Severus let out a huff of air.

“Come on, Sev. Let me hear you.” He gave another, hard thrust, and Severus let out a grunt. “‘That’s it, baby.” Harry thrust into Severus, pulling grunts and moans from the dark-eyed man. “Fuck, you’re beautiful, Sev. Feel so fucking incredible.” Harry pushed himself to his knees, grabbing Severus’s ankles and resting them on his shoulders. He thrust hard, hitting the small bundle of nerves, and Severus cried out. Harry pressed his lips to Severus’s foot and let his tongue drag over the pale skin as he pounded into the man beneath him. Severus was begging, pleading with Harry with every thrust. Harry let his eyes slide down the man beneath him; dark hair spilled across the stark white pillows, sweat glistening on the pale skin, face and chest flushed, and knuckles white from gripping the covers beneath him. Harry pounded into Severus, watching the long pink cock bounce with every thrust. “Touch yourself, Severus. Make yourself come for me.” Severus grabbed his cock and began to fist it hard.

“Fuck! Harry.”

Harry pounded into Severus. “That’s it, baby. Scream for me.”

Harry turned his head and pressed his mouth to the arch of Severus’s foot, keeping an eye on the man as he arched from the bed. A loud “Oh, Harry!” escaped Severus’s lips as come shot from his cock. Harry moaned against the foot as Severus’s arse clenched around him, sending Harry over the edge. Harry surged forward, practically bending Severus in half as he thrust his cock deep into the clenching arse to empty himself inside Severus.

“Sev!” Harry panted over the body of his lover, letting his blood and breathing calm. Severus groaned as his legs slid from their prison. Harry winced as his limp cock slid from Severus, and he finally moved to lay beside Severus.

Severus moved, and Harry blinked his eyes open to see Severus’s hand stretched out over Harry. Harry watched the ebony wand land in Severus’s hand, and a moment later the wash of magic cleared away the residue of their lovemaking. Severus curled around Harry and pulled the younger man against him. Harry smiled as Severus nuzzled against his neck.

“I love you too, Harry.”

Harry chuckled at the unexpected declaration. “Never could hide anything from you.”

A soft kiss was pressed to Harry’s neck. “Don’t start now, love.” Severus’s arm tightened around Harry, and Harry rested his own arm over the thin arm of his lover. A moment later, a thin duvet settled over them. “Stay?”

“Or course,” Harry murmured. They lay together quietly for a moment before Harry spoke. “Hey, Sev, now that you know my thing, what’s yours?”

“Mine?” Severus echoed. “I haven’t got a _thing_.”

“Mmm,” Harry replied, recalling Severus’s reaction to Harry rubbing his stubble against the sensitive skin and Harry’s mild dominance. It was definitely something he was going to have to explore. “Harry birthday, Sev.”

 

\---- 4 months later----

Severus stood near Black Lake, the warm grass tickling his feet. He looked out over the calm water and thought back since his birthday. Harry had of course, spent quite a bit of time studying, and eventually passing, his NEWTs; earning Os and Es in every subject. But during the weekends he could most often be found in Severus’s quarters. It had been awkward for Severus the first time he had gone to answer a knock on his door to find Granger standing there calmly asking for Harry. Weasley had never ventured down, but Longbottom had shown up once, barely glancing at Severus as he waited for Harry. The big surprise had been opening his door to find Minerva demanding to speak to Harry about some prank a second year Hufflepuff had played. She had never said anything about their relationship; hadn’t had to, as they had been discreet. But that was over now, the students had left the previous week. All but Harry, who had stayed behind to help Severus pack up his quarters. Severus had decided to pursue experimenting, while Harry was studying curse breaking with Granger, the two contemplating going into business. Harry and Severus had found a nice little cottage near an English coastal village and were slowly moving Severus’s things now that school was out.

He settled down in the shade of a tree, a glint of gold around his ankle catching the sunlight. It was the snitch anklet, but a small gold H had been added to the opposite side. Severus had added the small charm while Harry was finishing his last NEWT exam and had gifted Harry with the new addition that evening. Harry had thoroughly… enjoyed the gift, and Severus had rarely taken the gold anklet off. Severus let his eyes follow the line of his foot and smiled at the bright yellow and pink ombre nails. Harry had asked him to go with something spring-like, so Severus had chosen the bright colors. Harry had tried doing Severus’s nails himself, but they had barely made it past removing the nail polish before Harry was pushing Severus down onto the bed. Harry also couldn’t stand watching Marco “fondle” Severus’s feet. So they compromised, and Severus “allowed” Harry to fuck him before he left, and after he returned from his appointments. Severus wasn’t complaining. The sparkles from the clear coat reflected the afternoon sun. Severus also wore the Celtic barefoot sandals he had purchased on his birthday.

Severus heard Harry’s familiar laughter ring out across the grounds and looked up to see Harry and Hagrid working diligently on a small pen. A nest of Thestrals had been attacked by some wild animal, killing the mother and wounding some of the newborn Thestrals. They needed to be moved out of the dangers presented by the Forbidden Forest, and Harry had offered to help Hagrid build the small pen necessary to keep the animals safe. Severus watched as Harry effortlessly swung the hammer, knocking a peg into place. Harry had discarded his shirt almost as soon as he had reached Hagrid’s hut. Severus watched the muscles of Harry’s arm and back as he swung the hammer. Harry turned, and Severus let his eyes follow the dark trail of hair down the tanned stomach. He felt his cock swell beneath his summer robes. Harry picked a flannel up off the fencing and wiped at the sweat on his brow and neck before looking over at Hagrid, giving a nod. The giant and Gryffindor headed off into the shadows of the forest.

_“Come on, Lil. You know all that broom riding and Quaffle throwing really turns you on.”_

_Lily threw a handful of grass at Severus. “Git. James Potter is such a toerag. I’ll never date him. Besides, he’s more your type than mine.” She grinned mischievously at him, and Severus would have thrown a handful of grass at her if he’d had it._

_“Don’t be disgusting, Lily Evans. Potter is definitely_ not _my type.”_

_Lily rolled over onto her stomach, the afternoon sun shining through the tree casting shadows over her face. “What is your type, Sevvy? What would be your ideal man?”_

_Severus shrugged. “I don’t know. But I’d want a real man, you know? Someone who could do things with his hands, not just a wand. I’d want a man not afraid of real work. Someone I knew who could protect me.”_

_Lily gave a snort. “I don’t need anyone to ‘protect’ me. Any man that thinks I can’t handle myself better watch out. I’ll show him what I can handle.”_

_Severus laughed. “I didn’t say I couldn’t protect myself. Just that it would be nice to know my partner could too. That, and a man with… I don’t know, facial hair is nice. The feel of stubble rubbing against my skin, and not just facial hair, but hair everywhere. I want to feel it between my fingers and against me. I want firm hands on my body, the smell of sweat filling my nostrils.”_

_Lily gave a bark of laughter, and Severus looked at her. “I think you just described Grizzly Adams. Well except for the pet bear.”_

_“What?”_

_Lily jumped to her feet and brushed her jeans off. “Come on. We’re going to watch a movie.”_

Severus remembered the movie. The rugged mountain man with his pet bear and head full of hair. Watching him swing the ax and so assuredly holding his rifle had sent shivers down Severus’s spine. The way the man had helped and played with the wild animals, taking care of them so tenderly. And the calm, reassuring voice had Severus licking his lips. He had nearly forgotten that dulcet and commanding tone; it reminded him of…

Severus’s head jerked up to see Hagrid appear from the forest, a baby Thestral cradled in each huge arm. Harry followed behind him, a single Thestral in his arms, his biceps bulging as he hefted the not-very-small animal. Sweat glistened on Harry’s forehead and chest, his thighs practically bursting through the tight jeans he had donned that morning. Severus watched as Harry gently placed the animal in the pen with its siblings. He said something to Hagrid before plucking his shirt from the ground and turning to seek out Severus. Green eyes landed on him, and Harry’s face brightened in a wide smile.

Severus watched Harry stride over to him. Watched the play of thigh muscles with every step Harry took. Severus was panting, his mouth watering as he watched Harry draw closer. He could see streaks of dirt on Harry’s forearms, sweat clinging to the dark hair and the beginnings of Harry’s five o’clock shadow. Harry strode up to Severus.

“Hey there. Having a nice afternoon?” Severus licked his lips and nodded, letting his eyes slide over Harry. Harry reached a hand down to help Severus to his feet. Severus grabbed the hand and yanked on it, startling Harry and causing him to fall down. Severus wasted no time in rolling the man over and quickly working the button and zip of his jeans free. “Oh,” Harry gasped as Severus reached in and pulled the already growing erection free. He slid down Harry’s body and licked and sucked Harry into full hardness. Callused hands slid into Severus’s hair, clutching the dark strands. Severus wrapped his lips around the dark pink head and let Harry slide deep into his mouth. Severus buried his nose in the dark curls at the base of Harry’s cock, moaning as the smell of dirt and sweat overpowered him. Harry’s grip tightened, and he thrust deeper into Severus’s throat. “Fuck, baby,” Harry whispered hoarsely. “I- ah… we’re- fuck yes… Hag- oh, god, Sev. Yes… The hut…” Harry’s words faded away as Severus sucked his cock hard and fast. Knowing exactly what Harry liked by now and putting his knowledge to use. Severus’s hands slid over Harry’s sweaty abs and chest, pulling his lover deep in his throat over and over as the smell and feel of Harry sent Severus closer and closer to the edge. Severus pressed his own aching cock against Harry’s foot, and his lover began his own steady rhythm. Severus once again moaned around Harry’s cock, and Harry thrust up into his throat. “N-now, baby. Sev!” Harry moaned as hot liquid filled Severus’s mouth. He swallowed it down even as he pressed his own throbbing erection against Harry’s foot and came in his robes like a fifth year.

Harry’s spent cock slipped from Severus’s lips, and he graciously put his lover to rights before sliding up the warm body to lick at the sweaty chest. He fell into the grass beside Harry and lifted his head enough for Harry to slip an arm under him. Harry cradled him, and Severus felt a soft kiss to his head. He slid a hand over Harry’s stomach as his mind drifted back to the conversation he and Harry had had after the first time they had made love. Severus closed his eyes on a mental groan. Sweet Merlin, he had a _thing._

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm almost as bad at naming fics as I am at writing summaries and had a hard time coming up with a title for this one. I almost called it Guilty Pleasures but that was already taken ;)


End file.
